


Hit Me Up

by Reikomimi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cafes, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kpop group cameos, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, Texting, There’s angst if you squint, Written parts, a big mess, chan is too pure, cursing, everyone is clueless, idk how to tag man, poor jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikomimi/pseuds/Reikomimi
Summary: chanosaur : what does kinky meanfashionpolice : well you seeemocean : don’t even trY BOO SEUNGKWANfashionpolice : fucK YOU JEON WONWOOOrSeventeen using this group chat to their advantage for their sad school lives. (Things get a bit wild)





	1. Chan, where were you?

**daddycheol added mommajeong to the chat.  
mommajeong added chanosaur to the chat.**

 

**mommajeong renamed the chat to CHAN WHERE WERE YOU**

 

 **mommajeong** : channnnn why didnt you come to the partyyy :(

 

 **mommajeong** : I was looking for you everywhere :((

 

 **chanosaur** : I had my opening ceremony

  

 **mommajeong** : but i thought it was after school? :(((

 

 **chanosaur** : but I had to hangout with my other friends after as well

 

 **mommajeong** : whaAaAAaT

  

 **mommajeong** : ...

 

 **mommajeong** : chan made friends I’m so lonely cheollie ㅠ_ㅠ

  

 **mommajeong** : COMFORT M E

 

 **chanosaur** : I’m sorryyyyy : <

 

 **daddycheol** : don’t worry about it he’s just growing up

 

 **daddycheol** : let him do what he wants

  

 **mommajeong** : fine I’ll add more friends ㅠ_ㅠ

  

**mommajeong added vernot to the chat**

  

 **mommajeong** : speak

  

 **vernot** : no

  

 **mommajeong** : SPEAK

  

 **vernot** : okay okaY MOM

  

 **mommajeong** : dONT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE HANSOL

  

 **vernot** : sorRy???

  

 **chanosaur** : hi Vernon

 

 **vernot** : hiya

  

 **daddycheol** : I’m bored

 

 **mommajeong** : is my presence not enough foR YOU?

  

 **daddycheol** : Hansol add more people

 

 **mommajeong** : fINE ILL ADD MORE PEOPLE MYSELF

 

 **chanosaur** : add more people~

 

 **vernot** : suree  

**mommajeong added YourSaviour to the chat**

**vernot added fashionpolice to the chat  
vernot added aaaAAAA to the chat**

 

 **fashionpolice** : ew whtas thi s

  

 **aaaAAAA** : wowie what’s this? ^_^

  

 **daddycheol** : a sad chat that needs more people

  

 **fashionpolice** : oh ew

 

 **YourSaviour** : Is that Chan I see

 

 **chanosaur** : hi Jisoo hyung

 

 **YourSaviour** : Ah yes the perfect and most pure boy

 

 **YourSaviour** : He has not been tainted or ruined

  

 **YourSaviour** : You should really convert to Christianity like me Chan

  

 **mommajeong** : stop trying to force people in Christianity jisoo

  

 **YourSaviour** : I’m trying to make this world pure again

 

 **YourSaviour** : All you nasty things involve yourselves in doing diRTY THINGS

 

 **aaaAAAA** : but chan and I never think of those things :((((

  

 **YourSaviour** : oh you were here Seokmin?

 

 **aaaAAAA** : yeah ^_^

  

 **fashionpolice** : how didya not notice him???

  

 **vernot** : honestly ??

 

 **aaaAAAA** : hi Jisoo ^_^

  

 **YourSaviour** : Hi

  

 **YourSaviour** : And also bye I gotta meet up with Jeonghan later

 

 **mommajeong** : wait what

 

 **aaaAAAA** : okay bye :(

  

**private chat with mommajeong and YourSaviour**

  

 **YouSaviour** : Please just go with it

  

 **mommajeong** : okay but we better get bubble tea

 

 **YourSaviour** : Fine but p l ease play along

  

**entering the chat CHAN WHERE WERE YOU**

  

 **mommajeong** : oh yeah

 

 **mommajeong** : bye kids

 

 **mommajeong** : cheollie take care of them for me~

 

 **daddycheol** : k bye

 

 **daddycheol** : well now I can add more people

 

**daddycheol added june to the chat**

 

 **daddycheol** : Junhui say hi

 

 **daddycheol** : Jun?

 

 **june** : aaatyytjdkjfsfgttdkdwjskda

 

 **june** : what

 

 **june** : is

 

 **june** : this

 

 **fashionpolice** : a boring chat that needs more people smh

 

 **daddycheol** : did you just wake up Jun?

 

 **june** : how did you know

 

 **daddycheol** : well you always sleep until 12pm on weekends

 

 **june** : okay cool

 

 **june** : I was calmly hugging a sleeping Minghao in my arms but thanks

 

 **june** : I’m bored can I add more people

 

 **aaaAAAA** : yaya more people

 

**june added fairy8 to the chat**

 

 **june** : this is my best friend inghao better treat him right

 

 **fairy8** : hi?

 

 **aaaAAAA** : hihihihi

 

 **chanosaur** : hi minghao :) even though i already kno u

 

 **fairy8** : nice

 

**fairy8 added emocean to the chat  
** fairy8 added naega hosh to the chat  
fairy8 added dog enthusiast to the chat  
fairy8 added dontfuckwithme to the chat 

**dontfuckwithme left the chat**

  

 **chanosaur** : oh okay

  

**fairy8 added dontfuckwithme to the chat**

**dontfuckwithme left the chat**

**fairy8 added dontfuckwithme to the chat**

  

 **dontfuckwithme** : jeSUS FUCKING CHRIST MINGHAO

 

 **fairy8** : THEN STAY

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : fuck all of you

 

 **fairy8** : fuck you too jihoon ^_^

 

 **daddycheol** : oh hiya jihoon how’s life

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : absolute garbage

 

 **chanosaur** : wowie how nice

 

 **emocean** : what’s this

 

 **chanosaur** : a group chat

 

 **fairy8** : oh my gOD WONWOO YOUR DAMN USERNAME

 

 **emocean** : wdym

 

 **fairy8** : we know you’re emo okay stop

 

 **fairy8** : it’s time to stop

 

 **emocean** : sad life

 

 **dog enthusiast** : hi

 

 **dog enthusiast** : who is fairy8, emocean, naega hosh, dontfuckwithme, aaaAAAA, YourSaviour, fashionpolice, chanosaur, and vernot

 

 **daddycheol** : you could have just said everyone but Jeonghan and I

 

 **dog enthusiast** : welp

 

 **fairy8** : I’m jun’s childhood friend

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oh yeah you come over way too often and i get kicked out every time

 

 **fairy8** : yeah got a problem with that?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : no…

 

 **dog enthusiast** : well you’re dating jun so I wouldn’t butt in like that

 

 **june** : WE ARE NOT DATING

 

 **fairy8** : WE ARE NOT DATING

 

 **fairy8** : WTF WHY WOULD DATE THIS GREASY ASS????

 

 **june** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOAHOA IS SO VIOLENT TOWARDS ME?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : but you guys sai dyou weere sleeping together? ? ??

 

 **june** : minghao came over to play video games and he fell asleep on me so we just yeah you get the pOINT

 

 **fairy8** : I WO ULDNT DATE HIM

 

 **dog enthusiast** : god chill I was just assuming

 

 **fairy8** :  >:0

 

 **fashionpolice** : interesting

 

 **fashionpolice** : hmm I didn’t properly introduce myself did i?

 

 **fashionpolice** : hey bitches I’m Boo Seungkwan

 

 **fashionpolice** : I’m majoring in vocal

 

 **fairy8** : cool im majoring in dance with Soonyoung

 

 **dog enthusiast** : who

 

 **fairy8** : naega hosh

 

 **naega hosh** : yesh

 

 **june** : I wish I could do dance sighhhh

 

 **june** : I go to a medical school to become a doctor sighhh

 

 **fairy8** : but you look so nice in doctor attire

 

 **june** : well there’s that

 

 **aaaAAAA** : I’m majoring in vocal with Seungkwan too ^_^

 

 **fashionpolice** : yassss

 

 **daddycheol** : oh god please don’t use “yassss” in this chat ever again

 

 **june** : agreed

 

 **fashionpolice** : yasss

 

 **aaaAAAA** : yassss

 

 **naega hosh** : woa

 

 **naega** **hosh** : hi jihoon

 

 **naega hosh** : btw jihoon is majoring in music production

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : ya thanks

 

 **chanosaur** : oh I’m still in highschool :]

 

 **fashionpolice** : WHAT

 

 **fashionpolice** : so young

 

 **fashionpolice** : sooyoung getitgetitgetit

 

 **naega hosh** : ayyyy

 

 **fairy8** : drown yourself

 

 **june** : ^

 

 **chanosaur** : I’m in my 3rd year of highschool

 

 **june** : a pure boy

 

 **emocean** : hi I’m Jeon Wownoo

 

 **emocean** : wnowoo*

 

 **emocean** : wonowo*

 

 **emocean** : wonwoo*

 

 **fairy8** : took you long enough

 

 **emocean** : shush up

 

 **dog enthusiast** : hm

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I vaguely remember meeting you at the party last night

 

 **vernot** : oh yeah he was wasted af

 

 **fashionpolice** : hansol i thought yo u died

 

 **vernot** : i went to take a shower

 

 **fashionpolice** : *sweats*

 

 **fashionpolice** : nice

 

 **vernot** : ??

 

 **vernot** : well my major is unimportant right now i wanna know wonowo’s(mine is music production too)

 

 **vernot** : wonwoo’s*

 

 **fairy8** : literature and psychology

 

 **emocean** : wow

 

 **emocean** : btw I think you got the wrong person Mingyu

 

 **dog enthusiast** : how do you know my name?

 

 **june** : lol

 

 **emocean** : aiaidiifiwimamcjaisjekw

 

 **emocean** : um

 

 **emocean** : you’re friends with minghao right

 

 **dog enthusiast** : yeah

 

 **emocean** : he talked about you once because we’re roommates and stuff

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ohhhhhh okayyyyy

 

 **june** : Minghao you talk about other guys??

 

 **june** : bad, bad boy

 

 **fairy8** : what, are you going to punish me now jun?

  
  
**june** : you sound eager haohao ;)

 

 **fairy8** : ;)

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ..?..!.is?,?.,kkJh?,iavdg??,snsj?..?.?m!???

 

 **dog enthusiast** : are you sure you two aren’t dating..?

 

 **june** : we AreNT DATinG

 

 **fairy8** : we’rE NOT dAtinG

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ???????

 

 **emocean** : groSS

 

 **emocean** : can you like not talk about that in a public chat

 

 **emocean** : okay back to me

 

 **fashionpolice** : wow atTentiON whoRe

 

 **fashionpolice** : smh

 

 **fashionpolice** : tsk tsk

 

 **emocean** : but all I was doing wa s try i ng to t alk??

 

 **fashionpolice** : smh

 

 **dog enthusiast** : hey let him talk

 

 **fashionpolice** :  >:0

 

 **emocean** : thanks..

 

 **naega hosh** : woa a Prince Charming

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : oh he’s perfect for you Wonwoo

 

 **emocean** : what no

 

 **emocean** : jihoon you’re going to exPoSe mee:[

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : oops my bad

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : whatever

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : y’all hoes let me sleep

 

 **emocean** : what’s sleep

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : shut up before I sew your fingers together

 

 **naega hosh** : yes master

 

 **fashionpolice** : kinky

 

 **naega hosh** : nO

 

 **chanosaur** : ?????

 

 **chanosaur** : what does kinky mean

 

 **fashionpolice** : well you see

 

 **emocean** : don’t even trY BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

 **fashionpolice** : fucK YOU JEON WONWOO

 

 **chanosaur** : is it something sexual?

 

 **june** : chan’s purity is gONE

 

 **fairy8** : you rUINED HIM :((

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I SAID LET ME SLEEP YOU IMBECILES

 

 **naega hosh** : yes master

 

 **naega hosh** : dont say anything this time Seungkwan

 

 **fashionpolice** : kinky

 

 **fashionpolice** : too late

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I’m going to kill all of you

 

 **naega hosh** : yes master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like, join our discord server? 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RSsbzd (Sorry I had to resend it because the link didn’t work haha


	2. Jeon Wonwoo is deaceased

**Entering the chat friendship is not magic**

 

 

 **chanosaur** : Morning everyone! How are you all?

 

 **YourSaviour** : Great, channie, it’s a great day to convert to christianity~ ;)

 

 **daddycheol** : jisoo no it’s too early in the morning for this shit

 

 **YourSaviour** : cheol, that’s an inappropriate choice of language. Ne dis pas les gros mots! Il y a des enfants ici!

 

 **daddycheol** : its too early to go into dad mode stfu

 

 **YourSaviour** : your user is legit “daddycheol”

 

 **mommajeong** : you weren’t saying that last night, cheol.

 

 **fashionpolice** : I am disgusted

 

 **fashionpolice** : I am disappointed

 

 **fashionpolice** : I was let down.

 

 **aaaAAAA** : no one needs to know about your sex life, that’s disgusting

 

 **aaaAAAA** : it makes me want to go

 

 **aaaAAAA**  : aaaAaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaAAAAAAAAA

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : WHO TF WOKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR, SEOKMIN I’M COMING FOR YOU

 

 **naega hosh** : hey, why did hoonie just leave our apartment with his guitar while muttering about different ways to kill people by guitar?

 

 **aaaAAAA** : oh shit, just remember,for my funeral, i want it closed casket. Tie my body in a bundle up on the ceiling fan with confetti and sparkles and shit, so when everyone is crying put the fan on full blast and watch as the people scream at my dead body swirling around the ceiling with a shower of confetti.

 

 **naega hosh** : W

 

 **mommajeong** : T

 

 **daddycheol** : F

 

 **YourSaviour** : seokminnie, would you like to discuss some more appropriate forms of funeral?

 

 **aaaAAAA** : yes!

 

 **daddycheol** : I’m going to sleep forever

 

 **mommajeong** : same

 

 **chanosaur** : I came here to have fun but I honestly feel attacked right now

 

 

  
**YourSaviour has left the chat**

  
**aaaAAA has left the chat**

 

 

 **fairy8** : yall hoes make no sense at all

 

 **june** : ^

 

 **emocean** : ikr what was that

 

 **chanosaur** : idk ;-;

 

 **fashionpolice** : cring

 

 **naega hosh** : e

 

 **june** : idk

 

 **june** : btw mingyu

 

 **june** : introduce yourself

 

 **june** : mingyu

 

 **june** : mingyu

 

 **june** : mingyu

 

 **june** : mingyu

 

 **june** : wonwoo wanted me to ask for you hurry up

 

 **fashionpolice** : the exposure

 

 **emocean** : whAT I DID NOT

 

 **fairy8** : junnie dont expose him like that

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oops sorry I took so long to respond

 

 **chanosaur** : wat were you doing

 

 **dog enthusiast** : well I’m a volunteer as an assistant for a vet

 

 **naega hosh** : wao

 

 **naega hosh**  : coolio

 

 **naega hosh** :  what are you doing now then ?_?

 

 **dog enthusiast**  : I’m on break right now but I was just treating some newborn puppies :)

 

 **chanosaur** : puppies!!!!! I love puppies : >

 

 **fairy8** : puppies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **emocean** : nice

 

**private chat with fairy8**

 

 **emocean** : HE WORKS WITH ANIMALS???

 

 **emocean** : THATS SO COOL AND PRECIOUS TOO???????

 

 **emocean** : YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?????

 

 **fairy8** : jfc calm down he works with animals that’s nice talk to him about it yourself

 

 **emocean** : I don’t k n ow h o w ??

 

 **fairy8** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **emocean** : Minghao p l s

 

 **emocean** : please

 

 **fairy8** : no

 

 **emocean** : please

 

 **fairy8** : no

 

 **emocean** : please

 

 **fairy8** : no

 

 **emocean** : please

 

 **fairy8** : no

 

 **emocean** : ill expose your big fat crush on jun then

 

 **fairy8** : fuck you, Jeon Wonwoo.

 

 **emocean** : thanks in advance ^_^

 

 **fairy8** : god why am I your friend

 

 **emocean** : ask him where he works because chances are I signed up for the same one the other day

 

 **fairy8** : how many damn jobs do you sign up for

 

 **emocean** : it doesn’t matter juST ASK

 

 **fairy8** : idk man there are a lot of vets and animal hospitals in the area

 

 **emocean** : BUT WHAT IF ITS THE ONE I SIGNED UP FOR???

 

 **fairy8** : uGH finE

 

 

**entering the chat CHAN WHERE WERE YOU**

 

 

**fairy8 renamed the chat to friendship is not magic**

 

 

 **chanosaur** : but friendship is important?

 

 **fashionpolice** : chan no

 

 **fairy8** : yo mingyu

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ya

 

 **fairy8** : introduce yourself first

 

 **dog enthusiast** : okay my name is Kim Mingyu and my major is a veterinary doctor major

 

 **chanosaur** : nice :]

 

 **fairy8** : okay now

 

 **fairy8** : I was wondering what vet clinic you volunteered for

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oh it’s the place near the really popular bubble tea place with a bunch of cafes

 

 **dog enthusiast** : a little farther past the mall

 

 **dog enthusiast** : that place

 

 **fairy8** : oh I think Wonwoo signed up to work as a volunteer there too

 

 **emocean** : in fact I’m pretty sure I did

 

 **fairy8** : yeah…lol

 

 **dog enthusiast** : really?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : so you’re newcomer that’s coming in next week

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I was assigned to be your guide

 

 **dog enthusiast** : to help you get used to the job

 

 **emocean** : wow really? That’s cool

 

 **dog enthusiast** : yeah hope to see you there

 

 **emocean** : yeah sa

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : Wonwoo?

 

 **fairy8** : lmao jun

 

 **june** : what

 

 **fairy8** : wonwoo just collapsed

 

 **chanosaur** : LOL

 

 **june** : WTF WEAKKKKKKKKKKK

 

 **fashionpolice** : VERNON

 

 **fashionpolice** : @vernot VERNON ARE YOU SEEING THIS

 

 **fashionpolice** : I’m cry ing this is to o fuN n y

 

 **june** : WEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 

 **vernot** : poor wonwoo

 

 **vernot** : may your soul rest in peace

 

 **fashionpolice** : WONWOO YOU GOOD??

 

 **fairy8** : I poked him with my foot and he’s still not up

 

 **fairy8** : his face is burning up

 

 **fairy8** : ew he has a stupid smile on his face that makes me want to punch him

 

 **naega hosh** : wao so violent

 

 **june** : wait wonwoo can smile????

 

 **fashionpolice** : he can smile??

 

 **vernot** : he can smile????

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oh geez

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I hope Wonwoo gets better

 

 **dog enthusiast** : anyway my break is ending soon so bye guys

 

 **vernot** : bye

 

 **emocean** : no wait he left

 

 **emocean** : no why

 

 **naega hosh** : in the arms of an angel

 

 **fashionpolice** : fly away from here

 

 **fairy8** : HGtsrzkuolbUogvufszXgf !l, ,.426%yzerTgiGthiln45¥¥5…{7tCifyi

 

 **fairy8** : JEON WONWOO YOURE DEAD

 

 **june** : lmao what

 

 **chanosaur** : ?

 

 **emocean** : I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE IM SORRY

 

 **fairy8** : BINCH

 

 **fairy8** : YOU SLA MMED YOUR BIG ASS HEAD INTO MINE AND IM PRETTY SURE THEERES GOING TO BE A GAINT UGLY ASS BMUP ON MY F REHEAD NOW AL L THANKS TO Y O U

 

 **emocean** : LET ME LIVE

 

 **emocean** : I SAID IM SORRY

 

 **emocean** : STOP CHASING ME IN OUR DORM ALREADY

 

 **fairy8** : NOT UNTIL I SEE YOU SUFFER

 

 **emocean** : I AM SUFRERING

 

 **fashionpolice** : where’s the popcorn

 

 **vernot** : wow drama

 

 **june** : haohao dont kill him too hard

 

 **naega hosh** : kill me softly~

 

 **chanosaur** : you guys pleas calm down ^^;

 

 **june** : too late

 

 **june** : when minghao gets angry he won’t stop until someone gets hurt

 

 **chanosaur** : really?

 

 **naega hosh** : ya

 

 **naega hosh** : he is scary when we’re practicing a new dance ;-;

 

 **naega hosh** : oh jihoon’s back

 

 **naega hosh** : bye guysysysyysss

 

 **naega hosh** : and looks like we’ll have to buy him a new guitar again

 

 **naega hosh** : wao that’s like the 3rd one he broke this month

 

 **naega hosh** : I’ll have to start working 2 jobs then D:

 

 **fashionpolice** : oh wow

 

 **june** : tragic

 

 **naega hosh** : at least try to sympathize with me :((

 

 **daddycheol** : I’m so tired

 

 **daddycheol** : I heard Wonwoo screeching and Minghao cursing 29746282 swear words to him per second

 

 **daddycheol** : I can’t sleep like this

 

 **mommajeong** : WTF

 

 **mommajeong** : cheollie and I were softly cuddling and sleeping with each other and we wake to hear unholy blood curdling screams from the other side of the hallway jfc

 

 **mommajeong** : it sounds like jurassic park in there

 

 **daddycheol** : kids why can’t you be normal

 

 **mommajeong** : give up cheol, we can’t fix them. They’re already ruined

 

 

**daddycheol left the chat**

 

 

**mommajeong left the chat**

 

 

 **chanosaur** : they gave up all hope on us

 

 **fashionpolice** : there’s a pretty valid reason why

 

 **fairy8** : JEON WONWOO WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HIDE

 

 **emocean** : awAY FRMO Y OU THAT’S WHERE

 

 **fairy8** : I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU

 

 **emocean** : pls don’t I wanna live ;-;

 

 **fairy8** : too bad bitch :))

 

 **june** : rip wonu

 

 **vernot** : R.I.P.

 

 **fashionpolice** : ripp

 

 **chanosaur** : Rest In Peace

 

 **naega hosh** : rest in pieces

 

 **emocean** : I hate all of you

 

 **dog enthusiast** : you do? :(

 

 **emocean** : aiiaoOjdhs!$*(#uehbeb8%^@#*8* &/,,,,77$7#jsuduai7&7hdhdai

 

 **emocean** : what

 

 **fairy8** : I HEARD YOU WONWOO

 

 **fairy8** : YOURE IN THE KITCHEN CABINET I KNEW IT

 

 **emocean** : SHIT FUCK NOO

 

 **dog enthusiast** : so you hate me too?

 

 **emocean** : what of course not :)?

 

 **emocean** : iis7#88jdjo($7jd*$_8 &!u$ minGHAO PLS N O

 

 **june** : Jeon Wonwoo is deceased

 

 **chanosaur** : rip 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for joining Selina and I on the second chapter of Hit Me Up! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> This was a fairly quick update because I wrote this chapter ahead of time in fact I have 2 more chapters that are written ahead but still need editing so the updates will probably come by very fast and then I don’t know what happens after lol
> 
> Selina’s way of writing is very different from mine I’m sorry ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Well I was granted permission to write smut so see that in the later chapters ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟThanks again for reading ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	3. Everyone has left the chat

**entering the chat friendship is not magic**

 

**fashionpolice added daddycheol to the chat**

**fashionpolice added mommajeong to the chat**

**fashionpolice added aaaAAAA to the chat**

**fashionpolice added YourSaviour to the chat**

 

**fashionpolice** : question

 

**fashionpolice** : do I sacrifice my pride or love

 

**june** : what kind of question is that

 

**daddycheol** : what

 

**chanosaur** : is something bothering u hyung? :(

 

**chanosaur** : can i do something to help? :((

 

**YourSaviour** : chan is so pure I can't

 

**mommajeong** : the only good boy

 

**dontfuckwithme** : you guys glorify him too much

 

**dontfuckwithme** : anyway i would say you should sacrifice your love

 

**dontfuckwithme** : that's what i would choose

 

**YourSaviour** : Jihoon that's because you've never liked anyone romantically ( I'm not even sure platonically either) in your entire life

 

**dontfuckwithme** : exactly

 

**aaaAAAA** : sacrifice your pride for the one you love ^_^

 

**aaaAAAA** : you should always be able to sacrifice anything for the one you love the most

 

**aaaAAAA** : being there for the person you love without thinking how others look at you is the most wonderful thing in the world

 

**aaaAAAA** : because your feelings all become entangled with the one you love and suddenly you don't care what's going on around you, your focus is on them

 

**aaaAAAA** : if you truly loved them, you would feel no shame in giving them all you affection

 

**YourSaviour** : I...

 

**vernot** : im crying in the club

 

**june** : why am I crying

 

**YourSaviour** : same

 

**chanosaur** : me too T_T

 

**naega hosh** : wao ;-;

 

**naega hosh** : waking up in the morning to read something so beautiful;-;

 

**naega hosh** : I'm proud of you Seokmin ;-;

 

**fashionpolice** : 

 

 

**fashionpolice** : thank you Seokmin for opening my eyes

 

**mommajeong** : Seokmin Im proud

 

**daddycheol** : you did well

 

**aaaAAAA** : thanks guys ^_^

 

**fashionpolice** : okay but I'm still

 

**fashionpolice** : idkkkkk

 

**fashionpolice** : iDK MAN ITS PRETTY HARD

 

**fashionpolice** : I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO MAN

 

**vernot** : do what

 

**fashionpolice** : you

 

**vernot** : what

 

**fashionpolice** : what

 

**june** : congratulations boo seungkwan you exposed yourself

 

**dontfuckwithme** : oh boy the second hand embarrassment

 

**daddycheol** : kasjakhgdxkan thiS is s o fUNny ragionoihahioofzudfzuoha

 

**YourSaviour** : this is unfortunate

 

**fashionpolice** : I didn't say anything wdym

 

**fashionpolice** : it was a mistake??

 

**fashionpolice** : I didn't meAN TO tyPE THaT

 

**vernot** : uhm okkay.,,

 

**fashionpolice** : aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ㅠ_ㅠ

 

**fashionpolice** : verNON DONT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAYY

 

**fashionpolice** : IM NOT LIKE THAT OKAY  >:((

 

**vernot** : uhm okaY..

 

**fashionpolice** : ajeifjjjaj

 

 

**fashionpolice left the chat**

 

 

**YourSaviour** : wow great going

 

**vernot** : but wh a t did I do??

 

**YourSaviour** : obviously not taking a hint

 

**daddycheol** : nothing just...

 

**mommajeong** : ...

 

**june** : ...

 

**chanosaur** :  ...

 

**naega hosh** : ...

 

**aaaAAAA** : ...

 

**dog enthusiast** :  ...

 

**dog enthusiast** : good morning

 

**chanosaur** : good morning! did you just wake up hyung?

 

**dog enthusiast** : yep

 

**dog enthusiast** : wow the chat is very lively this morning..

 

**dog enthusiast** : and I hope wonwoo didn't get hurt

 

**dog enthusiast** : when he was violently attacked by minghao 

 

**june** : speaking of which

 

**june** : where is haohao and wonwoo?

 

**june** : are they dead

 

**fairy8** : I'm exhausted

 

**fairy8** : uGH I cant believe I had to chase him around the entire apartment block ugh

 

**fairy8** : well at least he sufferd :))

 

**naega hosh** : scary

 

**vernot** : indeed

 

**dog enthusiast** : okay I but where's Wonwoo?

 

**fairy8**  : he fainted again after reading your text

 

**YourSaviour** : unfortunate

 

**june** : lmao weAK

 

**chanosaur** : again

 

**mommajeong** : I'm a bit worried

 

**daddycheol** : how many times has he done this

 

**fairy8** : oh don't worry he's only been like this since he's been aware of Mingyu's existence

 

**dog enthusiast** : oh wait it's my fault?

 

**fairy8** : pretty much

 

**naega hosh** : ohohohoho

 

**naega hosh** : I wonder why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**aaaAAAA** : oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**YourSaviour** : you sinners

 

**emocean** : this is bullying

 

**fairy8** : oh he's up

 

**dog enthusiast** : Wonwoo does my existence bother u?

 

**emocean** : what no of course not

 

**emocean** : why would it

 

**dog enthusiast** : because you keep fainting because of me and I don't know why

 

**dontfuckwithme** : facepalm

 

**emocean** : don't worry though

 

**emocean** : it's not your fault

 

**dog enthusiast** : I just don't want to cause trouble for you

 

**june** : SO CU TE AWWWW WONWOO JUST LET HIM FUCK YOU ALREAD Y

 

**naega hosh** : YEAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 

**aaaAAAA** : I'm soft

 

**aaaAAAA** : this is so soft how soft thIS IS SOFTNESS

 

**fairy8** : UA42#!USBSKI)@7@hhjsjskah(@2nne

 

**vernot** : so sweet

 

**chanosaur** : how kind~

 

**fairy8** : my ears

 

**fairy8** : they hurt

 

**fairy8** : wonwOO STOP SCREAMING

 

**fairy8** : ugh mingyu just fcuk him already

 

**june** : lmao 

 

**emocean** : exc uSe m E xU MiNGHao??

 

**fairy8** : fuCK EACH OTHER ALREADY

 

**dog enthusiast** : um wHat

 

**june** : lmao wonwoo

 

**june** : lmao mingyu

 

**june** : lmao

 

**dontfuckwithme** : stop laughing your ass off

 

**dontfuckwithme** : put it back

 

**dontfuckwithme** : istg

 

**naega hosh** : lmao jihoon

 

**dontfuckwithme** : not you too

 

**emocean** : Minghao why

 

**emocean** : why

 

**fairy8**  : it is very frustrating to see you frustrated

 

**fairy8** : like

 

**fairy8** : ever since the party you've been so love struck it's annoying

 

**emocean** : but

 

**vernot** : oh yeah the party

 

**vernot** : lol wonwoo got so drunk

 

**emocean** : dO NOT BRING THAT UP

 

**june** : didn't Wonwoo start pole dancing

 

**dog enthusiast** : *cough*

 

**mommajeong** : wonWOO DID WHAT???

 

**dontfuckwithme** : where did that pole even come from

 

**fairy8** : ikr

 

**daddycheol** : I was with mingyu the entire time

 

**daddycheol**  : I think mingyu enjoyed it quite a lot actually

 

**dog enthusiast** : uhM WHAT

 

**mommajeong** : MiNGYU??? WoNWOO?? CAre TO exPLAIN??

 

**vernot**  : didnt you join wonwoo after tho

 

 

**mommajeong left the chat**

 

 

**june** : lmAO

 

**daddycheol** : now tht I think about it

 

**daddycheol** : Jeonghan

 

**daddycheol** : you started stripping too

 

**daddycheol** : oh he left

 

**daddycheol** : now I gotta make tea for him so he can calm down sighhh

 

**daddycheol**  : be good children

 

**chanosaur** : bye

 

**dog enthusiast** : I didn't see it though

 

**daddycheol** : sure

 

**daddycheol** : say what you want but you were clearly enjoying something hmm

 

**aaaAAAA** : but wait

 

**aaaAAAA** : Jeonghan actually???

 

**aaaAAAA** : Wonwoo actually???

 

**YourSaviour** : I thought

 

**YourSaviour** : Jeonghan and I were in the same page

 

**YourSaviour** : I am disappointed

 

**dontfuckwithme** : it's not like your innocent either

 

**YourSaviour** : wdym

 

**dontfuckwithme** : you drank like 9 shots of vodka and started chanting satanic rituals

 

 

**YourSaviour has left the chat**

 

 

**dontfuckwithme** : tbh it was pretty fucking funny lol

 

**dog enthusiast** : but isn't Jisoo like the embodiment of pure

 

**vernot** : actually chan is but sure

 

**chanosaur** : well I'm glad I didn't come to the party

 

**fairy8** : you're too young channie

 

**june** : it was for the best

 

**aaaAAAA** : but wonwoo and jeonghan actually started pole dancing???

 

**emocean** : cAN WE STOP TALKING ABOU T IT P L S

 

**emocean** : AND WHY ARE YOU ALL ATTACKIMG ME

 

**emocean** : DID YOU NOT SEE MINGHAO LAP DANCING AND GRINDING ON JUN AT THE PARTY EITHER

 

 

**fairy8 has left the chat**

 

 

**dog enthusiast** : HE DID?? LMAOOO

 

**aaaAAAA** : aajskosoajaj?????

 

**emocean** : I SAW E V ER Y T H I N G

 

**june** : wait he did

 

**vernot** : ?????????????????????

 

**naega hosh** : you didn't see?

 

**vernot** : you were the one getting lap danced on though ??????????????

 

**chanosaur** : i never thought hyung could lap dance

 

**chanosaur** : i guess hes good at all types of dances??

 

**naega hosh** : but jun

 

**naega hosh** : it was minghao

 

**june** : i remember someone lap dancing on me but they weren't facing me

 

**june** : and I was so wastedI didn't get a closer look

 

**june** : it was hot though

 

**vernot** : we didn't ask though

 

**emocean** : see

 

**aaaAAAA** : oh hey since we're talking about what happened at the party

 

**aaaAAAA** : jihoon was getting hit on by a guy

 

**dontfuckwithme** : don't remind me it was gross

 

**aaaAAAA** : and then soonyoung came in to save the day

 

**aaaAAAA** : and told the guy to back off

 

**aaaAAAA** : it was so pure

 

**aaaAAAA** : straight out of a shoujo

 

**naega hosh** : jihoon looked uncomfortable so I jsut

 

**dontfuckwithme** : well I didn't need saving

 

**dontfuckwithme** : but thanks..

 

**chanosaur** : aww so sweet ^_^

 

**june** : okay that's nice and all but I'm still shocked that minghao would do something like that??

 

**june** : like why would he do something like that to someone like me??

 

**dog enthusiast** : god that was so painful to read

 

**emocean** : Honestly???

 

**emocean** : Minghao tells me everything okay I know what's going on

 

**emocean** : we're roommates

 

**june** : okay idk what you're talking about but I don't know why he would do something like that

 

  **emocean** : facepalm

 

**chanosaur** : I think I know hyung's secret too

 

**naega hosh** : oh is it that

 

**chanosaur** : I think so

 

**naega hosh** : okay well it's pretty obvious now why minghao did that

 

**june** : what are you guys talking about???

 

**dontfuckwithme** : HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CLUELESS

 

**june** : but

 

**june** : I don't want to get my hopes up because..

 

**june** : whatever

 

**june** : I'm tired

 

**june** : idk

 

**june** : :(

 

**dog enthusiast** : don't stress to much jun

 

**dog enthusiast** : and jihoon's right..

 

**dog enthusiast** : youre pretty clueless lol

 

**dontfuckwithme** : it's not like you can say anything about being clueless mingyu

 

**dog enthusiast** : wdym

 

**dontfuckwithme** : facepalm

 

**dontfuckwithme** : but yeah you and jun are pretty damn clueless

 

**june** :  >:(

 

 

**daddycheol added mommajeong to the chat**

 

 

**mommajeong** : okay kids ive made up my mind

 

**mommajeong** : ifF you wANT TO PLAY LIKE THAT

 

**mommajeong** : THEN FINE WE' LL PLA Y LIKE THAT

 

**mommajeong** : WONWOO STARTED POLE DANCING BECAUSE HE WANTED TO GET MINGYU'S ATTENTION

 

**mommajeong** : AND JIHOON WANTE D SOOYOUNG TO TALK TO HIM SO HE PRETEMDED TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN THAT GUY STARTED HITTING ONHJM

 

**dontfuckwithme left the chat**

 

**emocean left the chat**

 

**dog enthusiast** : w h a t

 

**naega hosh** : W H AT

 

**dog enthusiast** : wait what???

 

**dog enthusiast** : whhAAaaatTTTT??

 

**daddycheol** : it's nothing just go back

 

**daddycheol** : Jeonghans just kidding with y'all don't worry lmao

 

**naega hosh** : actually?? Thank god ｡ﾟ(ﾟ-ω- )ﾟ｡

 

**dog enthusiast** : WA IT ACTUALLY??????????

 

**vernot** : I think it's best we leave it at that today ^_^

 

**aaaAAAA** : ya I think so too...

 

**chanosaur** : aahahahahahaha bye : >

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was plannning on making this chapter shorter but it ended up being longer than the last one??
> 
> Anyway have you all seen the teasers for NCT U Baby Don’t Stop yet? Oh my god their visuals are going to be the death of me ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ istg NCT U will actually be the death of me ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ 
> 
> I also remembered that chapter 4 will have a written part and Selina will take on chapter 5 
> 
> Thank you for joining us for chapter 3 of Hit Me Up! （≧∇≦）


	4. Private Chats

 

**entering private chat SWIMMING FOOLS**

 

 **naega** **hosh** : mingao do you think you’ll be okay if you come to practice the routine today?

 

 **naega hosh** : or do the things in the group chat they said yesterday still bother you

 

 **chanosaur** : i wanna practice with u too but only if ur feeling okay

 

 **fairy8** : I think I’m okay with coming to practice today

 

 **fairy8** : will junhui be watching us again?

 

 **naega hosh** : well ya see

 

 **naega hosh** : I told him we werentt going to practice today

 

 **naega hosh** : and he had other plans to hangout with seungcheol and mingyu today anyway

 

 **fairy8** : thanks

 

 **chanosaur** : can i ask why jun isnt in this chat?

 

 **chanosaur** : he dances too doesnt he?

 

 **fairy8** : there’s already the other chat with the 4 of us

 

 **naega hosh** : actually this chat started out with only me and minghao because we needed people to scream at for how much we love the person we love

 

 **naega hosh** : like jihoonieee

 

 **naega hosh** : I’m pretty sure I’m doing a good job at hiding it from jihoon

 

 **naega hosh** : I cant like him

 

 **naega hosh** : I’m pretty sure he doesnt like guys anyway lol 

 

 **naega hosh** : let alone girls

 

 **fairy8** : I’m also pretty sure jun doesn’t like me either

 

 **fairy8** : I’m so unlikable and violent why would he like me

 

 **chanosaur** : that’s not true hyung :((

 

 **chanosaur** : u 2 seem so insecure it’s kinda sad :((

 

 **chanosaur** : now i see why the chat is called swimming fools ;0

 

 **naega hosh** : ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 **fairy8** : well I’m coming to the studio now

 

 **naega hosh** : im already here so huRRY UP

 

 **fairy8** : you could haVE TOLD ME EARLIER

 

 **chanosaur** : oh hyung I’ll meet you the bus stop okay?

 

 **fairy8** : sure

 

 **fairy8** : anyway see you later

 

 **naega hosh** : see ya

 

 **chanosaur** : bye ^_^

 

  
**Entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

  
**mommajeong added fairy8 to the chat**

**mommajeong added YourSaviour to the chat**

**mommajeong added dontfuckwithe to the chat**

**mommajeong added emocean to the chat**

**Mommajeong added fashionpolice to the chat**

 

  
**mommajeong** : children

 

 **mommajeong** : children

 

 **mommajeong** : CHILDREN

 

 **mommajeong** : oh my jesus where are they

 

 **YourSaviour** : *jisoos

 

 **mommajeong** : hush

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I’m still fucking pissed about what you said yesterday

 

 **mommajeong** : Im sorry (c" ತ,_ತ)

 

 **daddycheol** : well I’m with junhui and mingyu at a restaurant rn

 

 **YourSaviour** : I’m praying in my house alone

 

 **YourSaviour** : I wouldn’t be so lonely if onE OF YOU CONVERTED

 

 **mommajeong** : hmm

 

 **mommajeong** : where are the rest then

 

 **chanosaur** : oh me minghao and sooyoung are practicing our dance

 

 **mommajeong** : where’s Wonwoo

 

 **daddycheol**  : why do you wanna know

 

 **mommajeong** : uhm bECause IM WorRiEd?

 

 **fashionpolice** : I wanna suck dickkkkkk

 

 **mommajeong** : like wHERE iS hE??

 

 **fashionpolice** : I want to be fucked so hard until I can’t walk for 3 weekssss

 

 **fashionpolice** : I wanna get tied uppp

 

 **fashionpolice** : I wanna try some kinky ass shit

 

 **YourSaviour** : I-

 

 **daddycheol** : ppffffftttttppp

 

 **mommajeong** : BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

 **mommajeong** : B O O S E U N G K W A N

 

 **fashionpolice** : oops wrong chat

 

 **daddycheol** : I’m curious to ask what you were talking about

 

 **fashionpolice** : nothing I was just going to bother seokmin about how much I want to suck a certain person’s dick

 

 **vernot** : who

 

 **fashionpolice** : you

 

 **vernot** : what

 

 **fashionpolice** : what

 

 **daddycheol** : congratulations boo seungkwan you exposed yourself

 

 **fashionpolice** : ok

 

 **fashionpolice**  : okay

 

 **fashionpolice** : OkAy

 

 **fashionpolice** : aahahaAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

 **fashionpolice** : I’m fucked

 

 **vernot** : well you’re about to get literally fucked

 

 **fashionpolice** : wait what

 

 **fashionpolice** : HOLD UP

 

 **aaaAAAA** : aaYy SseuNGKWANNIEEEE CONGRATSS（≧∇≦）

 

 **mommajeong** : I don’t know if I should be proud Seungkwans getting laid or disappointed that he’s getting laid

 

 **YourSaviour** : im just so disappoint e d??

 

 **daddycheol** : why not both

 

 **fashionpolice** : HANSOL

 

 **fashionpolice** : VERNON

 

 **fashionpolice** : CHOI

 

 **fashionpolice** : ACTUALLY????

 

 **vernot** : yeah I feel the same

 

 **vernot** : come over

 

 **fashionpolice** : gotTA BLAST

 

 **chanosaur** : congratulations hyung!

 

 **YourSaviour** : chan no…

 

 **naega hosh** : chan your break is over go backkkkkk

 

 **chanosaur** : okayyyyy

 

 **chanosaur** : why isn’t minghao taking a break ?_?

 

 **naega hosh** : hes tryin g to distract himself

 

 **mommajeong** : from what??

 

 **naega hosh** : ;0

 

 **chanosaur** : okay :((

 

 **chanosaur** : bye

 

 **naega hosh** : and wow

 

 **naega hosh** : someone finally got laid

 

 **naega hosh** : I wish I could get laid ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : what

 

 **daddycheol** : Seungkwan: I want to get laid

 

 **daddycheol** : Jihoon: I don’t care

 

 **daddycheol** : Sooyoung: I want to get laid

 

 **daddycheol** : Jihoon: what

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : UM EXCUSE ME SEUNGCHEOL

 

 **naega** **hosh** : aahhhahaha youre so funny hyung

 

 **daddycheol** : sudden politeness

 

 **naega hosh** : aaaahhahahahahahh

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : well if you want to get so badly then go find a girlfriend already

 

 **mommajeong** : aww

 

 **mommajeong** : jihoon’s tsundere mode activated

 

 **naega hosh** : I guess youre right jihoon haha

 

 **naega hosh** : i shoulkd get a girlfriend already

 

 **naega hosh** : hahahahaha

 

 **naega hosh** : ill go back to dancing now bye hhahahah

 

 **daddycheol** : tsk tsk look what youve done Jihoon

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : wdym????

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : whAt did I do??

 

 **mommajeong** : oh dear…

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : whatever I’m going back to the studio

 

 **YourSaviour** : Jeonghan wanna join me for bubble tea again

 

 **mommajeong** : thiS IS WHY YOURE MY BES TFRIEND

 

 **daddycheol** : wow

 

 **mommajeong** : don’t get jealous now cheollie

 

 **mommajeong** : youre my husband dont worry abt it ;*

 

 **daddycheol** : love you too

 

 **YourSaviour** : you guys are gross ugh

 

  
_________________________

 

  
**Entering private chat Seungkwan + 4 other things**

 

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I still hate that name so much

 

 **fashionpolice** : I

 

 **fashionpolice** : just

 

 **fashionpolice** : got

 

 **fashionpolice** : fucked

 

 **YourSaviour** : stop right there

 

 **fashionpolice** : by

 

 **fashionpolice** : Vernon

 

 **YourSaviour** : I-

 

 **mommajeong** : I’m

 

 **aaaAAAA** : aaYYY

 

 **fashionpolice** : AaYYYYY

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ayy it finally happened

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ayyy you finally got vernon

 

 **aaaAAAA** : so wa s it good

 

 **fashionpolice** : uM YOU BET MY ASS IT WAS GOOD

 

 **YourSaviour** : jeonghan you want my tea I don’t have an appetite anymore

 

 **mommajeong** : thanks but I lost my appetite too

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ayyy so what exactly are you 2 now?

 

 **fashionpolice** : o

 

 **fashionpolice** : I forgot to asK??

 

 **aaaAAAA** : aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaAAAAA????????????

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : HOW DO YOU JUST FORGET TO ASK ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH THEMM???

 

 **fashionpolice** : ITS NOT LIKE YOU WOUL D KNOW JIHOON

 

 **YourSaviour** : jihoon has a point though

 

 **fashionpolice** :  >:[

 

 **fashionpolice** : well whatever I’m still at his place

 

 **fashionpolice** : hes making dinner rn

 

 **fashionpolice** : god he fucked me so hard my ass is sore

 

 **YourSaviour** : TMI

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : uhm tmi seungkwan

 

 **mommajeong** : SEUNGKWAN THATS TMI

 

 **aaaAAAA** : tmi much

 

 **aaaAAAA** : but like that’s actually cute

 

 **aaaAAAA** : hes letting you stay and he’s making dinner too??

 

 **fashionpolice** : ya I actually feel so

 

 **fashionpolice** : so

 

 **fashionpolice** : happy??

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : wow seungkwan feels happy without feeling horny for once my god is this a miracle

 

 **YourSaviour** : it certainly is a miracle

 

 **fashionpolice** : wow what great friends I have

 

 **aaaAAAA** : well are you going to ask him now???

 

 **fashionpolice** : I will I will

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : don’t fuck it up

 

 **mommajeong** : good luck kwannie~

 

 **YourSaviour** : let us know if you get rejected so I can put all the icecream Seungcheol gave me to use

 

 **fashionpolice** : hEY at LEAST HA VE somE FAiTH In ME

 

 **aaaAAAA** : good luck Seungkwan!

 

 **fashionpolice** : thanks guys

 

 **fashionpolice** : okay here I go

 

  
_________________________

 

  
Seungkwan groaned as a painful twinge in his hip caused him to fall back into the wrinkled bed sheets. He buried his face into the sheets and he slumped into the bed again. To Seungkwan, this was all knew to him. Now knowing such pleasure existed, getting spoiled afterwards, his heart fluttered at the thought of becoming Hansol’s. He wished for more.

He was happy. Yet at the same time he was flustered and scared. Scared of the thought of Hansol rejecting him because to Hansol, this might have been just a one time fling to him. Feelings and worries stirred in the poor boy’s head. Seungkwan decided to get up. It wasn’t like him to feel so insecure like this. He then swore to himself that’ll he’ll make Hansol his and they’ll hopefully go out? God this was so stressful for him. This definitely wasn’t like him.

Getting up was now the hard part. His legs felt numb and jelly like. The muscles around his waist were tensed up and sore. He reluctantly lifted himself up with his arms, later shifting onto the bedside. He trudged towards the bathroom, every step heavy and his hips strained every move. He cautiously made his way.

Swinging the door open, Seungkwan took a good amount of time to look at the mess from the mirror that was staring right back at him. Hair was flying in every direction and somehow Hansol managed to put on a new shirt for Seungkwan that was smelled ever so slightly like him. His face was bright red and flushed and he could see dried tear stains that ran down his cheeks. Seungkwan then trailed down to look at his bare neck and-

“Oh my god, my neck!” Seungkwan whispered, trying his best not to let Hansol hear him. His neck was decorated with kiss marks and hickeys. They were all clustered to the right side of Seungkwan’s neck. Lewd splotches of purple and red were left on his neck. Left by Hansol. Hansol did this to him. The thought caused Seungkwan to blush and ponder, making him wonder how he could talk to Hansol like this. He covered up his neck with his trembling hands and made his way to the living room, where Hansol was now setting up the dining table.

“Oh Seungkwan you’re up” Hansol replied in response when Seungkwan lightly tapped his shoulder. “You want something to eat?”

Seungkwan, still awkwardly covering up his neck, nodded timidly and shuffled to the chair Hansol gestured to. He tried his best to cover as much if his neck as he could without looking suspicious but alas, Hansol looked over and began to worry.

He walks over to where Seungkwan was sitting. “Hey Seungkwan is your neck okay? Did you strain it or something when we were doing...it..?” Seungkwan nods but Hansol still questions. “Hey is there something in your neck? Let me see.”

“U-uhm it’s really nothing. I guess it just got sore? Maybe I slept weirdly or something I don’t know-“ Seungkwan tried to say but was cut off when Hansol brought his hands to hold both of Seungkwan's hands above his head. Hansol could clearly see why Seungkwan was hiding his neck. “H-hey I t-told you it was just sore and yeah and…”

“Sorry.” Hansol says.

“Wait why are you saying sorry?” Seungkwan asks. Now he’s feeling real insecure. Does Hansol regret it now? Does he regret doing it with him? Is he worried about something? Does he not like how I look right now? All these questions lingered in his mind and the silence carried on, not making Seungkwan feel any better.

“I’m saying sorry because I’m worried this’ll be a problem for you...and that it looks really good on you too by the way..” Hansol replies back. Seungkwan figures he most likely meant that the hickeys and kiss marks look good on him. It made him blush furiously. He then noticed Hansol’s face was somewhat red as well. It was kinda cute. Actually who was he kidding, Seungkwan thought it was hella cute.

“It won’t be a problem for me. In fact I’m going to rub it in on my friends’ faces- oh if that’s okay with you...and...I also have a question about that too.” God Seungkwan wanted to ask so many questions to Hansol, Does Hansol like him the way he does? Does Hansol want to do it again? Questions flood his mind once again.

“Sure, I don’t mind” Hansol replies. “What else were you going to ask?”

“I was just...wondering...what are we now”? Seungkwan says.

“Whatever you want baby.”

“So are we like, boyfriends now?”

Hansol chuckles softly. He finds Seungkwan to be absolutely adorable right now. It certainly isn’t like Seungkwan to get all clamped up like this. He feels a bit proud of himself for seeing a new side to Seungkwan. His blushing face, not to mention he was also stuttering, god he was adorable. “If you want to then we can. I’ll be okay with it as long as you’re okay with it.”

“Really?!! Then can we be official?” Seungkwan asked. He could feel excitement bubbling up in him. Butterflies in his stomach, heart beating a million times a second, he felt all of that. All of the gentleness and kindness in Hansol’s voice. His words were like a warm sunlight. Seungkwan could bask in his tender words forever.

“Of course we can be official. Our feelings are the same.” Hansol responds. Hansol was happy too. In fact, overjoyed. He leaned his head forward until both of their faces were only centimetres apart. “I want to brag about you to my friends as well, of course, if that’s okay with you.”

“Same here. I’m going to tell everyone how much I like you, okay?” Seungkwan replies excitedly.

“Love you too, Boo.”

“Love you.”

  
____________________________

 

  
**Entering private chat Seungkwan + 4 others**

 

  
**fashionpolice** : guess

 

 **fashionpolice** : who

 

 **fashionpolice** : got

 

 **YourSaviour** : laid? Yeah we know

 

 **fashionpolice** : a

 

 **fashionpolice** : boyfriend

 

 **aaaAAAA** : aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA OUR SEUNGKWANNIE GOT A BOYFRIENDDDD

 

 **mommajeong** : congratulations but i'm still disappointed

 

 **YourSaviour** : same

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : you made it official?

 

 **fashionpolice** : yeah bithchessss (￣3￣)

 

 **fashionpolice** : I’m so happpppyyyyy hhhhhhhh

 

 **aaaAAAA** : I’m proud Seungkwannieeeee

 

 **fashionpolice** : I’m gonna broadcast it to everyone

 

  
**Entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

  
**fashionpolice** : guess who got a fcuking boyfriend bitches (⌐■_■)

 

 **naega hosh** : obviously not me

 

 **naega hosh** : lmAO

 

 **emocean** : okay now that was just sad to read

 

 **fairy8** : it’s not like you got a boyfriend either

 

 **emocean** : true

 

 **chanosaur** : congrats hyung :D

 

 **fashionpolice** : thank u channieee

 

 **vernot** : whoot whoot

 

 **daddycheol** : ayy congrats

 

 **mommajeong** : why are you encouraging them

 

 **daddycheol** : they need a love life too okay let them love

 

 **mommajeong** : finE

 

 **june** : speaking of which

 

 **june** : mingyu hurry up and hook up with wonwoo already lmao

 

 **dog enthusiast** : why me

 

 **emocean** : why me

 

 **daddycheol** : facepalm

 

 **daddycheol** : my children are so clueless

 

 **daddycheol** : sigh 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay written parts! Also my writing is very bland yay!
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 4 of Hit Me Up (*´꒳`*)


	5. Pray for Jisoos Christ

**Entering private chat with mommajeong**

 

  
**YourSaviour** : Jeonghan hellpppp

 

 **mommajeong** : what’s the matter?

 

 **YourSaviour** : I’m confused. Is it ok to like a person of the same gender? It doesnt say so in the bible…

 

 **mommajeong** : well, i’m p sure all of our friends are gay, even chan, so it’s perfectly fine

 

 **YourSaviour** : my mom told me it was wrong…

 

 **YourSaviour** : she said it was disgusting.

 

 **YourSaviour** : she said that i was not allowed to be like that.

 

 **mommajeong** : aww, poor babyyy, my family was perfectly fine with cheol and i

 

 **mommajeong**  : why do you ask though?

 

 **YourSaviour**  : i may or may not have been catching feelings for seokminnie…

 

 **YourSaviour** : and i don’t know if its right or nah so i’ve been losing sleep searching the bible

 

 **YourSaviour** : and i’ve been praying for the feeling to go away

 

 **YourSaviour** : but it wont…

 

 **YourSaviour** : I still get butterflies in my tummy when he talks to me

 

 **YourSaviour** : I get all blushy when he walks by or touches me

 

 **YourSaviour** : someone tell him his smile can cure cancer

 

 **YourSaviour** : and i want to confess but what if i get rejected??

 

 **YourSaviour** : i’m scared…

 

 **mommajeong** : how about i bring over tea and cookies and chocolate and ice cream and we can talk it out?

 

 **YourSaviour**  : …

 

 **YourSaviour**  : alright.

 

_______________________ 

 

 

**Entering private chat with aaaAAAA (aka Screaming horseface dongsaeng)**

 

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : hyUUunggggGGggg

 

 **mommajeong** : yes?

 

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : hEEEEeeeLeLLlllPPPPpppp

 

 **mommajeong** : what do you need help with?

 

 **mommajeong** : homework?

 

 **mommajeong** : is university stressing you out?

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : none of those..

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : somethign much more serious

 

 **mommajeong** : oh?

 

 **mommajeong** : could it be…

 

 **mommajeong** : boy problems?

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : ㅇ///////ㅁ//////ㅇ

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : how did you guess???//??/

 

 **mommajeong** : lots of my children come to me for boy problems.

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : oh…

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : one of the people in our group chat

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : is so beautiful

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : i cant even

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : he makes me want to convert to christianity

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : and he’s so nice to everyone, his personality and aura are so beautiful too…

 

 **Screaming horseface dongsaeng** : but he’s christian and probably homophobic…

 

 **mommajeong** : the only christian in our group is jisoo?

 

 **mommajeong** : oh shit

 

_______________________

 

**Entering private chat with daddycheol**

 

 **mommajeong** : cheollieeeeee~~

 

 **daddycheol** : yes?

 

 **mommajeong** : seokmin just finished telling me about his undying love for jisoo, and i’m pretty sure he’s close to crying right now

 

 **daddycheol** : why don’t you go comfort him like you usually do?

 

 **mommajeong** : well you see

 

 **mommajeong** : jisoo just finished ranting to me about his undying love for seokmin yesterday, we talked it out over pizza, donuts, icecream, and various other forms of convenience store junk…

 

 **mommajeong** : and i’m broke and wondering how exactly to comfort seokmin without accidentally spilling the tea…

 

 **daddycheol** : you’re legit lying down on my lap rn cant you say it to me directly?

 

 **mommajeong** : noo

 

 **mommajeong** : text format is aesthetic, the bubbles are kyat

 

 **daddycheol** : alright then.

 

 **daddycheol** : i cant feel my legs anymore

 

 **mommajeong** : too bad your thighs are comfy, i aint going anywhere.

 

 **daddycheol** : T^T

 

 **mommajeong**  : <3

 

 **daddycheol** : why did you kiss me i’m all embarrassed now i have to be manly for you ;(

 

 **mommajeong** :  <3 <3

 

 **daddycheol** : i less than three  <3 you too

 

 **Mommajeong** : o/////~/////o

 

 **daddycheol** : do you want hugs and cuddles?

 

 **mommajeong** : did you ever even have to ask?

 

 

There was a lot of cuddling in between jeongcheol that night. Seokmin however, was crying in his room when he was found by jisoo. The two ended up spooning each other (seokmin was the bigger one), still unaware of the other’s feelings.

 

________________________

 

 

**Entering private chat with YourSaviour(aka Mysaviour)**

 

**Seokminnie** : jisoo-hyung?

 

 **Mysaviour** : yes, seokminnie?

 

 **Seokminnie** : o//////-//////o

 

 **Mysaviour** : i meant “seokmin-ah”, dont mind it…

 

 **Seokminnie** : i was going to tell you that i liked the nickname…

 

 **Mysaviour** : oh, really?

 

 **Seokminnie** : actually, hyung, i have something to tell you

 

 **Mysaviour** : spill the tea and the holy water, i’m listening/reading

 

 **Seokminnie** : hyung, i’ve had a crush on you forever

 

 **Seokminne** : i think it first started when you gave me that horse mask for christmas with the card covered in bible verses

 

 **Seokminnie** : i looked at you

 

 **Seokminnie** : and realized

 

 **Seokminnie** : you are so beautiful

 

 **Seokminnie** : i dont deserve you

 

 **Seokminnie** : and everything about you

 

 **Seokminnie** : is so perfect

 

 **Seokminnie** : will you be my boyfriend?

 

  
The door to the vocal team Seokmin’s dorm room burst open, somehow only gently tapping the wall instead of slamming into it like it would for any normal person. But no, this was not any normal person, this was Hong Jisoo, and even the doors became softies around him.  
Still managing to look hot, though dripping sweat and panting hard (only in seokmin’s eyes tho, he looked like a mess to everyone else), his mouth opened, and his smooth voice uttered a single word.  
“Yes.”  
A look of pure ecstasy crossed Lee Seokmin’s face. Later on, he swears “i have not smiled that wide in centuries”  
Which is pretty hard to imagine considering how wide his smiles usually are. Also, Jisoo was incredibly happy to be blessed with seeing such an expression.  
Seokmin ran towards jisoo and hugged him, pulling apart slightly to look him in the eye.  
“Can I?”  
“Yes.”  
And they shared a kiss, a sweet one, because they aren’t hormonal little shits like verkwan, but nonetheless, a kiss.  
*ka-chak* “Ohmigodjisoositookapicturelookcheollieitssocuteahgadmyotpfriggincouplegoalsjaoifhaofhafo”  
Seoksoo, as if planned, turned around at the exact same time, glared at jeonghan, and sternly stated: “ calm down, hyung”  
If looks could kill, Seungcheol would be crying by a grave.

 

______________________

 

  
**Entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

 

**mommajeong sent an image**

 

 **mommajeong** : seoksoo just happened before my eyes omg lOOK

 

 **fairy8** : awww so cute ^_^

 

 **fairy8** : congrats guys ^_^

 

 **dog enthusiast** : wait minghao isn’t making disgusted remarks at a romance

 

 **dog enthusiast** : did he eat something off the ground…?

 

 **june** : ew no and youre not one to talk either lol

 

 **june** : if anything he’s a clean freak unlike you

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : he goes through a cycle

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : near the beginning of the month he’ll act sweet and nice to everyone and then change back to hating everyone’s guts

 

 **dog enthusiast** : makes sense..?

 

 **YourSaviour** : yoon jeongHAN I THOUGHT YOU SDAID YOU WOULDNT POST THAT

 

 **mommajeong** : oopsie

 

 **daddycheol** : alksksiwikkaksiksiwiw so fucking funny snjuausjwjsjs

 

 **YourSaviour** : omg stoP LAUghING

 

 **mommajeong** : cheol youve been laughing for an entire 30 minutes now r u okay

 

 **daddycheol** : jaisiqjskskwkqiak im fine lollllllll

 

 **june** : seokmin

 

 **june** : howdya get Jisoo so quickly lmao

 

 **june** : I thought he would play hard to get lol

 

 **aaaAAAA** : idk I was just

 

 **aaaAAAA** : I just really liked him… <3

 

 **YourSaviour** : <3

 

 **naega hosh** : wow seokminnie im so proud

 

 **naega hosh** : you got a boyfriend

 

 **naega hosh** : unlike me

 

 **emocean** : stop saying that you sound so edgy

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : okay you can’t say anything about that

 

 **emocean** : true

 

 **naega hosh** : Lolololol I think ill be forever alone lolloloooool

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : don’t say that

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : you’ll get someone someday

 

 **naega hosh** : COUGH

 

 **naega hosh** : sure lolololol

 

 **fashionpolice** : AYYY JISOO UG OT A BOYFRIEND

 

 **fashionpolice** : SEOKMIN U GOT A BOYFRIEND

 

 **fashionpolice** : AYY

 

 **fashionpolice** : welcekm to the not singles club

 

 **emocean** : how nice

 

 **naega hosh** : thanks for that lololol

 

 **aaaAAAA** : thanks seungkwan

 

 **fashionpolice** : so what r u guys doing right now

 

 **YourSaviour**  : I’m at his place

 

 **fashionpolice** : doing what ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **vernot** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **fashionpolice** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **YourSaviour** : heY WE’RE NOT LIKE YOU SINNERS WHO DO KT EVERYDAY

 

 **emocean** : yeah do you know how many times Minghao has slammed the table when he hears you guys doing it because you guys are so damn loud

 

 **emocean** : I mean he’s not doing it now anymore because of his cycle but

 

 **emocean** : he starts it fold paper cranes out of stress and anger and tbh it’s more scary

 

 **vernot** : not my fault boo is always tempting me

 

 **fashionpolice** : im irresistible ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **chanosaur** : I’ll pass

 

 **june** : lmMAO CHAN

 

 **fashionpolice** :  >:0

 

 **chanosaur** : and congratulations Jisoo hyung ^_^

 

 **chanosaur** : congratulations seokmin hyung ^_^

 

 **aaaAAAA** : aww thanks channie

 

 **YourSaviour** : I got Chans blessing what more could I ask for

 

 **aaaAAAA** : well, you have me, so not much ;)

 

 **YourSaviour** : stoP youre making me blushhhhh

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : stop youre making me cringeeeee

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones ^^; Selina wrote most of it and I helped a little so round of applause for Selina! *clap clap*
> 
> Thank you for reading chapter 5 of Hit Me Up!! ^^


	6. Minghao’s cycle ft. Junhui the whipped boy (he ain’t greasy he whipped af)

**Entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

  
**fairy8 changed their name to haohao✧༚**

 

 

 **haohao✧༚** : I feel like dying my hair purple today~

 

 **Chanosaur** : memories of hyung with icecream hair

 

 **naega** **hosh** : I liked his poodle hair the best lol

 

 **vernot** : nonono his cotton candy hair was the greatest

 

 **june** : I beg to differ

 

 **june** : you guys just don’t understand the natural charm

 

 **june** : his natural brown hair colours were truly stunning

 

 **haohao✧༚** : awwwwwww thanks guys ^^

 

 **haohao✧༚** : good morning everyone!

 

 **haohao✧༚** : how is everyone doing?

 

 **haohao✧༚** : did you all eat breakfast :)?

 

 **vernot** : i unfortunately ddint because i have a lecture in like 10 minutes and i’m running late bye

 

 **haohao✧༚** : if you want I could get you a small breakfast when your lecture is done : >

 

 **vernot** : k thx gtg

 

 **Chanosaur** : I think hyung is scarier when he’s nice

 

 **naega hosh** : isn’t he?

 

 **naega hosh** : sometimes it’s a bit odd

 

 **haohao✧༚** : wdym

 

 **june** : oh it’s nothing haohao~

 

 **june** : don’t pay them any mind~~

 

 **haohao✧༚** : okay junnie~

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : did you know that jun likes to take advantage over minghao when he’s like that

 

 **june** : WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EXPOSE ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING

 

 **dog enthusiast** : JUN WTF

 

 **YourSaviour** : JUNHUI YOU SINNER.

 

 **june** : ITS NOT MY FAULT MINGHAO IS SO CUTE WHEN HES ALL SOFT AND ADORABLE

 

 **haohao✧༚** : Im cute? Aww junnie (*´꒳`*)

 

 **june** : youre adorable haohao~

 

 **haohao✧༚** : stop you’re making me embarrassed (*´꒳`*)

 

 **dog enthusiast** : do you think they’re lying when they say they aren’t dating

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : they really aren’t dating

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : but

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : theyre so desperate for each other

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : its sad

 

 **YourSaviour** : Junhui it’s not good to exploit someone.

 

 **naega hosh** : lol

 

 **june** : I wasn’t exploiting him though??

 

 **june** :  I just like it when he’s all fluffy

 

 **haohao✧༚** : so you don’t like me when I’m not ? :(

 

 **june** : no it’s not like that haohao~~

 

 **haohao✧༚** : but you just said you like me when I’m like this :((

 

 **june** : that’s not what I meant

 

 **haohao✧༚** : its okay I’ll just go now :;(((

 

 **haohao✧༚** : sorry for bothering uou and assuming things :(((((

 

 **june** : no wait minghao please that’s not what I meant

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : did I forget to mention minghao gets over emotional and dramatic when he’s like this

 

 **dog enthusiast** : yeah you forgot to add that

 

 **emocean** : Minghao just ran out of our dorm room what did you do time boo seungkwan

 

 **fashionpolice** : ME?????

 

 **fashionpolice** : WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME????????

 

 **emocean** : last time you were about to make minghao do one of those lap dances infront of jun and he wouldn’t get out if his room until 3 days later

 

 **fashionpolice** : well he did At the party

 

 **emocean** : we don’t speak of the party anymore

 

 **emocean** : anyways

 

 **emocean** : I had to do his assignment for him ugh

 

 **dog enthusiast** : why didn’t u just force him to do it himself

 

 **emocean** : hes my roommate and friend

 

 **emocean** : I care about him

 

 **dog enthusiast** : youre a nice person Wonwoo

 

 **emocean** : tha

 

 **daddycheol** : I heard a crash

 

 **daddycheol** : I’m going to take a wild guess

 

 **daddycheol** : and say

 

 **daddycheol** : he fainted

 

 **mommajeong** : did he actually??

 

 **daddycheol** : yep he did lmao

 

 **Chanosaur** : poor hyung lol

 

 **dog enthusiast** : hey guys I found minghao

 

 **dog enthusiast** : he decided to hide behind the cafe where I was going to get breakfast rn

 

 **june** : which one?

 

 **june** : I’ll go pick him up

 

 **dog enthusiast** : nah it’s fine I got him

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I’ll drop him off at his university so he doesn’t miss his class

 

 **june** : thanks man

 

 **naega hosh** : why does minghao always hide behind that cafe

 

 **Chanosaur** : junhui hyung works there part time (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 

 **naega hosh** : ahh I see now..

 

 **june** : ?

 

 **june** : well I offer him free drinks sometimes so maybe that’s why?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : the fuck

 

 **dog enthusiast** : your boss just lets you do that??

 

 **june** : oh he’s really nice and generous so that’s why

 

 **Chanosaur** : yeah I visit so I can get free muffins!

 

 **Chanosaur** : Hoseok hyung is really kind (*´꒳`*)

 

 **june** : yeah he attracts so many customers with his smile…

 

 **june** : I’m lucky to work there lol

 

 **dog enthusiast** : everything fits into place now?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : hey what the fuck

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : Wonwoo just busted into our studio

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : sweating and looking like he just ran a kilometre full speed

 

 **daddycheol** : akaJjjwkwJJJjFRXSTHa isn’t that w h at he did though lmaO

 

 **daddycheol** : hhHuahHHZNAJRJDJJjjMJJ

 

 **daddycheol** : it was so funny haegBnajHHmaUJMjannsncYHBndw

 

 **daddycheol** : he legit just

 

 **daddycheol** : bolted to our studio when I said he could come over

 

 **daddycheol** : all I said wa s that I’ll tell him something about mingyu lmao

 

 **emocean** : HEY YOU DDINT SAY THAT WDYM

 

 **emocean** : THATS ALSO NOT WHY I CAM EOVER

 

 **daddycheol** : but isn’t that why you blasted yourself into our studio

 

 **emocean** : shushhhHHHHHHHh

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : if u wanted to know something about me why not just ask me

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I’ll gladly answer

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : this man is so oblivious to everything my lord jesus help him

 

 **YourSaviour** : you called?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : fuck off jisoo

 

 **aaaAAAA** : hey don’t talk to my boyfriend like that

 

 **YourSaviour** :  <3

 

 **aaaAAAA** :  <3

 

 **fashionpolice** : theyre almost as bad as mom and dad ugh

 

 **mommajeong** : hey

 

 **mommajeong** : don’t talk to your parents like that young man!

 

 **fashionpolice** : sorry mOM

 

 **daddycheol** : hey don’t talk my wife like that

 

 **mommajeong** :  <3

 

 **daddycheol** :  <3

 

 **naega hosh** : no stop

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : stop

 

 **fashionpolice** : hajima bitch

 

 **dog enthusiast** : it’s time to stop

 

  
____________________

 

 

**entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

  
**haohao✧༚** : hey sorry I ran away guys lolol

 

 **haohao✧༚** : i don’t know what got to me hahah

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : did I forget to mention that minghao becomes 8x more oblivious to everything

 

 **dog enthusiast** : you forgot to add that too

 

 **emocean** : should have told that to junhui

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : actually junhui knows very well that minghao becomes oblivious like that and exploits him for that too

 

 **YourSaviour** : sinnerrrrrrrr

 

 **june** : I do nOT  >:0

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : mhmm?

 

 **june** : …

 

 **june** : maybe I do a little bit…

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : yeah?

 

 **june** : …

 

 **dontfuckwithme** :

  
**june** : OKAY AGAIN ITS NOT MY FAULT MINGHAO IS SO CUTE WHEN HES LIKE THAT

 

 **naega hosh** : *gasp*

 

 **Chanosaur** : hyung (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)...

 

 **naega hosh** : jun (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)...

 

 **Chanosaur** : could it be..?

 

 **naega hosh** : that you…

 

 **Chanosaur** : like….

 

 **naega hosh** : ….

 

 **Chanosaur** : …

 

 **naega hosh** : …

 

 **Chanosaur** : …

 

 **naega hosh** : …

 

 **Chanosaur** : …

 

 **naega hosh** : Macchiatos?

 

 **Chanosaur** : because we could totally hang out at Hoseok’s cafe later today

 

 **Chanosaur** : and apparently his macchiatos are to die for so like hey

 

 **Chanosaur** : also sooyoung is treating us (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 

 **june** : oh phew I thought you were going to ask me something more intense

 

 **emocean** : well that was extremely anticlimactic

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : you dont say.

 

 **haohao✧༚** : !!

 

 **haohao✧༚** : can i join? (*´꒳`*)

 

 **june** : sure

 

 

________________________

 

 

**entering private chat with mommajeong**

 

  
**june** : mom

 

 **june** : mom

 

 **june** : mom

 

 **mommajeong** : I was tryna makeout wit Seungcheol but my children’s priorities are first

 

 **mommajeong** : sigh what is it my child

 

 **june** : ….

 

 **june** : uhm thanks mom

 

 **june** : sorry to bother you…

 

 **june** : but what should i wearrrr

 

 **june** : and can you help me do my hair

 

 **june** : i wanna look nice for my 浩浩

 

 **mommajeong** : what does that say

 

 **june** : not telling~

 

 **mommajeong** : what does it say Wen Junhui :)

 

 **june** : jheez it’s just haohao’s nickname in Chinese lmao

 

 **mommajeong** : hmm

 

 **mommajeong** : “my haohao”

 

 **mommajeong** : are you 2 a thing now?

 

 **june** : nononOnONO

 

 **june** : I mean I would totally be down for it if minghao was down for it but I know he’s not so there’s no point lmao

 

 **mommajeong** : akksfkjfjekaiwkdmcm

 

 **mommajeong** :

  
**mommajeong** : junnie you are so oblivious sometimes it hurTS Me

 

 **mommajeong** : whatever I’m comin over with seungcheol in 10 mins

 

 **june** : thanks again mom~

 

  
______________________________

 

  
**entering group chat friendship is not magic**

 

 

 **fashionpolice** : fucc 

 

 **fashionpolice** : i ’m bored

 

 **fashionpolice** : why does vernon have so mNy classes todayyyy

 

 **fashionpolice** : uughhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **fashionpolice** : uuuggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **fashionpolice** : uuuuggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

 **fashionpolice** : wow aggressive

 

 **fashionpolice** : tone it down jihoon like oh my god

 

 **fashionpolice** : you dont need to use such words jihoon

 

 **naega hosh** : I think it’s best if you toned down the sass kwannie hahah

 

 **naega hosh** : I do nt want jihoon breaking another guitar because of you hahha

 

 **emocean** : okay minghao just walked out of the door

 

 **emocean** : and I swear he was wearing perfume

 

 **naega hosh** : you mean cologne

 

 **emocean** : no perfume

 

 **emocean** : well it smelled really sweet and light so I could see why he would like it….

 

 **emocean** : ...in the state he is in right now

 

 **emocean** : Minghao would never like this if he was back to his regular self..

 

 **emocean** : whatever I’m dragging his ass back in to take a damn shower

 

 **naega hosh** : man wonu is such a gud friend i  wonder how he deals with minghao lmao

 

 **naega hosh** : even i have a hard time dealing with him

 

 **naega hosh**  : shoot the professor i s walking up to me gotta go bhyeee

 

 **fashionpolice** : you have classes too?? Whyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Chanosaur** : heyooooo soonyounghyunggggg

 

 **Chanosaur** : can you pick me up after you class to the cafe

 

 **Chanosaur** : my school is ending soon

 

 **naega hosh** : teacher din t see me so it’s okay to use my phone now （σ｀・∀・´）σ

 

 **naega hosh** : okay channiee~~

 

 **naega hosh** : see you laterrrr~~

 

  
________________________________

 

 

The bright shining sun somehow reminded Junhui of Minghao’s smile. He looked up to the sky and wondered. _Minghao goes through this phase every once in a while it’ll go away soon. Why am I so stressed right now? Ugh snap out of it you can’t have your Minghao worrying about you, I mean- wait did I just say ‘my Minghao’ again? I really need to stop-_

“JUN HYUNG!!!” And so, Junhui’s rambling thoughts were interrupted by Chan, who was running towards him with Soonyoung trailing exhaustedly behind him. Soonyoung was out of breath and Junhui could tell because he was hunched forward and was panting.

“Oi Chan I can’t run as fast as you please have mercy on me TAKE IT EASY ON ME” Soonyoung said, wheezing in between every word. Did he just quote Shawn Mendes?

“Did you just quote Shawn Mendes?”

“How did you know who Shawn Mendes was”

They both broke into a short laugh. Junhui patted Soonyoung on the back and hooked his arm around his shoulder. “You're not a old man geez shape up haha”

“Hey Jun hyung let’s go in now”

“Alright Chan”

“Minghao’s coming in a few minutes by the way”

Junhui’s chest tightens and he clutches his hand to his heart. He glanced around to see if Minghao was there, even though he knew Chan just said he was going to arrive later. They entered the cafe with a loud and cheerful greeting from Hoseok, who seemed to be flirting with a customer who was a shorter male with bleached blonde hair that was almost white. The two got along so well it made Junhui a bit jealous. Jealous of what, their relationship? Was Junhui hoping for a relationship with Minghao like that? There were actually a number of couples in the cafe. They cuddled and fed each other. Flirting and committing so much PDA. Junhui got a somewhat lonely in a sense. Was he anticipating for Minghao to come that bad?

Chan and Sooyoung picked seats close to the window, which was their favourite spot to sit at. Classic Chan and Soonyoung. Junhui walks up to them. “Hey what do you guys want to order?”

“Uh…” they both hold, synchronized and staring at Junhui. “I thought we already said we were going to order macchiatos Jun” they say in perfect synchronization again.

“Oh right, sorry” Junhui turned to head back to the counter. “I guess I was being a little absent minded.”

With that, Chan and Sooyoung turn to look at one another and started to giggle. Chan was giggling because he didn’t think Junhui would forget that easily but Sooyoung was laughing because he knew why Junhui was being absent minded. Junhui was thinking about Minghao.

Junhui walked up to the counter and waved at Hoseok. Hoseok waved back and the guy he was talking to lifted his arms off the countertop and shuffled aside for Junhui to order. Then, he flashed Hoseok a gummy smile before stepping outside the door. Hoseok waved goodbye and his eyes looked as if they were melting with affection and love for that boy.

“Isn't Yoongi like, super adorable?” Hoseok began. “I wish he would have stayed and talked for longer though”

“Sorry to ruin your talk, Hoseok”

“No it’s okay! What would you like to get Junhui?”

“Three macchiatos, no wait actually four macchiatos”

“That’s it?”

The bell on the door on the cafe rang, the door opening to reveal an extremely cute looking Minghao with sweater paws. That oversized sweater on Minghao got Jun madly red from his face to his neck and he turned away to see Chan and Sooyoung giggling uncontrollably. Minghao just in time chimed in, “can I have extra whipped cream on mine?”

“浩浩， 你要什么就是什么~“* with this, Junhui turned back around to Hoseok.

“Extra whipped cream on the fourth one, please.”

“Whipped like you”

Junhui turned around to give an icy glare at Soonyoung, who proceeded to look away and pretend he didn’t say anything. Chan could not stop his giggling spasms and his laughter was so contagious Soonyoung burst once more. Junhui smiled a little, mostly because he was embarrassed and flustered and the arrival of Minghao. Minghao smiled ear to ear, because he was overly excited to see Junhui (and maybe Chan and Soonyoung).

“Junhui!! I’m so happy to see you!!”

“WOW I FEEL SO LOVED MINGHAO” A very salty Soonyoung screeched from the window seat. The salt in his tone and words were real.

“SOONYOUNG HYUNG YOU HAVE JIHOON  AND YA’LL ARE ALL OVER EACH OTHER AND YOU AREN'T EVEN DATING YET HURRY THE FUCK UP BOI“ After Minghao’s proclamation, which left Soonyoung a blushing mess and Chan in awe of how fast his personality can change, he turned back around to Junhui, smiled, and hugged him.

“Hyung’s mood swings are scary, eh?”

“yOu dOn’T sAy, cHaN” a still very salty Soonyoung shot back.

Just then, the door to the cafe opened again.

“HELLO, BITCHES” in walked a very excited Seungkwan, followed by an exasperated Jihoon, a sighing Jeonghan and Seungcheol, a dying (of laughter) Seokmin, who had his arm around a very flushed and embarrassed Jisoo.

“Did you just quote CL?” Soonyoung asks. Of course Soonyoung understands every single random reference Seungkwan spits out. Classic Soonyoung and Seungkwan. Seokmin started singing the rest of the song too. Classic Booseoksoo

“Hell to the fuck yeah”

Ignoring Seungkwan and mumbling something along the lines of “I don't know anyone from this freakshow”, Jihoon slid into the seat beside Soonyoung and proceeded to steal his drink.

“No wait Jihoon if you wanted a drink I’ll buy one for you”

“I don't want _a_ drink, I want _your_ drink.”

This shut Soonyoung up, as his cheeks started to turn as red as his hair a few months ago. Jihoon seemed to be very oblivious as to what he’s made out of Soonyoung. Soonyoung was SUFFERING and Seungcheol and Seokmin were CACKLING.

“O-okay…”

“Hyung your ears are turning red, you okay???”

“Shush chan it's a Soonhoon moment don’t ruin it ma boi”

“Minghao stop with the memes it's cringey” reprimanded an (only slightly) perturbed Junhui.

“Okayyyyy”

“Oh shiet if it were anyone else they’d be dead how do you do that Junhui”

“Chan no. No swearing around Jisoos Christ.”

“Wow Jihoon just went for the attack” and there, was a Seungcheol. Dying of laughter and gasping for air at how funny their sad love lives are being played out. Jeonghan was chuckling beside him and the two just watched the scene unfold, taking the table behind Chan’s.

By now, Jihoon had finished Soonyoung’s drink and dragged the naega hosh out of the cafe. He then told everyone “We’re leaving first. Have a nice time with Minghao, Junhui.”

Everyone turning to look at Junhui, even Minghao, and Junhui, once again, turned his head the other way. He covered his face with his hands to hide his blush and cursed at Jihoon under his breath for a bit.

Hoseok was watching every detail and it wasn’t like he wanted to anyway. Ten men were in here, creating a quite interesting and loud scene. Jihoon had dragged Soonyoung out of the cafe. Seungkwan started eating all the breadsticks he just bought, stuffing them in his mouth like it was his last meal. Seungcheol sat behind everyone, cackling like a hyena. Jeonghan and Jisoo looked disappointed in everyone as they were sipping their tea. Seokmin sunk into his seat because he ate too many doughnuts and then Chan was helping him to the washroom. Minghao kept feeding Junhui cookies and Junhui was blushing throughout the entire thing. Hoseok still managed to smile through this big mess. He was praying that Yoongi could come and save him from this hell.

 

____________________________

 

  
entering group chat friendship is not magic

 

  
**emocean** : why is

 

 **emocean** : like

 

 **emocean** : nobody on

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I’m on

 

 **emocean** : okay cool

 

 **vernot** : im on too

 

 **emocean** : ugh

 

 **vernot** :

 

 **vernot** : whAt is this RUDE attiTUDE hyUNG

 

 **emocean** : nothing I just

 

 **dog enthusiast** : everyone went out to a cafe

 

 **dog enthusiast** : even seungkwan

 

 **vernot** : oh

 

 **dog enthusiast** : rip bro

 

 **fashionpolice** : YALL SOCKMIN JJST GOT SICK BC THIS DUM BITCH ATE TOO Mny DOUGHNUTS ?L?DOUGHNUTS. THIS DUMB ASS BITCH LMAOOOO

 

 **aaaAAAA** : HEY BITCH HIS DOUGJNUTS ARE GOOD

 

 **YourSaviour** : are you trying to insult my boyfriend?

 

 **daddycheol** : Im CaCKLinG

 

 **Chanosaur** : Soonyoung hyunggggieeeeee

 

 **Chanosaur** : are you back home ;0

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : yeah we got home he’s sleeping

 

 **dog enthusiast** : it’s 4pm???

 

 **haohao✧༚** : junnie I had lots of fun today~

 

 **fashionpolice** : oh what kind of fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **june** : hey no stop

 

 **june** : youre making me imagine unholy things

 

 **dog enthusiast** : u imagine unholy things all the time though

 

 **june** : stop exposing moi pls

 

 **june** : we just went to a cafe and hung out that’s it

 

 **fashionpolice** : well i know that

 

 **fashionpolice** : i was there

 

 **june** : then why the lenny faces??

 

 **vernot** : boo is just like that don’t mind him

 

 **haohao✧༚** : junnie~~~~~

 

 **haohao✧༚** : junnieeeee~~~~~~~~

 

 **haohao✧༚** : it was rlyy fun today~

 

 **june** : haohao...please….

 

 **dog enthusiast** : jun looks like he’s going to overheat minghao u gotta stop

 

 **fashionpolice** : bitCH STOP

 

 **Chanosaur** : YOU BETTER STOP

 

 **aaaAAAA** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **mommajeong** : go to class kids, you have way too much free time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I forgot to add the note oops okay so this note is from Selina because she actually knows Chinese 
> 
> *浩浩， 你要什么就是什么~ : haohao, as you wish~ (but in a way more endearing way, its like what rlly cheesy couples say to each other in cdramas so wInk woNK)
> 
> And the perfume thing;;;; lmao my brother walked pass me and I could smell the perfume and it was stinging my eyes and then my mother made him take a shower 
> 
> Uhm a lot of ships were happening all at once, huh? Also did ya like that subtle (not so subtle) yoonseok moment :’D?? I’m sorry to all the yoonmin shippers or any other ships you guys ship I just really like yoonseok forgive me ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Junhui is so whipped lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess- I mean chapter 6 of Hit Me Up!｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	7. Save Jihoon from himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying;;;; this updates faster on Wattpad because Selina is a better person than I am and doesn’t procrastinate ahhahahahahahahhahahaahhahhahahahahahhahaha im sorry and pls enjoy hahhahahahaha and pls bear with my horrible grammar im not the greatest writer lol

 

**entering group chat friendship is not magic**

  
**june changed the group chat name to aLL oF yOU CAn Go sUCk diCK**

  
**june** : fucking christ

 

 **june** : I hate all of you

 

 **emocean** : but what did we do

 

 **june** : not you specifically

 

 **june** : or anyone who didn’t go to the cafe

 

 **emocean** : okay continue

 

 **june** : I went to work

 

 **june** : and I had to apologize so much for the mess we made

 

 **june** : and he had to make 7 new batches of breadsticks because seungkwan bought them all

 

 **june** : and Seokmin broke the toilet apparently

  

 **june** : 

 

june : good thing he’s hoseok 

 

june : if it were anyone else I would be dead

 

fashionpolice : I already suck d tho

 

vernot : ya he sucks mine

 

fashionpolice : ;)

 

vernot : ;)

 

**haohao✧༚ changed their name to bboy**

 

 **bboy** : absolutely no one needed to know that

 

 **bboy** : na s t y

 

 **emocean** : aaaaaaaaand hes back

 

 **YourSaviour** : JUNHUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  >>>:00

 

 **YoureSaviour** : that’s an INAPPROPRIATE Name!!!!!!!!

 

 **bboy** : I’m prett y sure you suck dick too jisoo

 

 **YourSaviour** : I-

 

 **YourSaviour** : I do NOT!!

 

 **YourSaviour** : SARWETEACGJFCKUFKUYVYKU???!!! NO!!!!??

 

 **aaaAAAA** : lies!!!!

 

 **YourSaviour** : ///////////////

 

 **YourSaviour** : seokmin pleas…e..afagayqnss

 

 **daddycheol** : aiisjfhuwiakxmjejqiKcm DK you don’t just expose your boyfriend like that lmAO

 

 **aaaAAAA** : but it’s true ;0

 

 **YourSaviour** : stopp;;;;;;

 

 **fashionpolice** : ;0

 

 **fashionpolice** : now we just need soonyoung to join the not singles club lmao

 

 **naega hosh** : hey!!!!!

 

 **naega hosh** : I

 

 **naega hosh** : actually nvm lmao I don’t have a chance anyway lol Dx

 

 **bboy** : have more confidence you sound like a fcuking edgy teen

 

 **daddycheol** : have confidence my child

 

 **vernot** : 2 types of people^

 

 **fashionpolice** : hmmmmmmmmm

 

 **fashionpolice** : wbu jihoon ;00

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : me? uhm

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I’m

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : to be completely honest 

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I’m just not sure anymore

 

 **bboy** : not sure about what?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I like to think I’m not attracted to anyone and that no one is attracted to me but idk

 

 **bboy** : gaspp 

 

 **fashionpolice** : gaspp x2

 

 **fashionpolice** : what is this?

 

 **fashionpolice** : our jihoon is having love problems?? ;0

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : well

 

 **bboy** : ?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I just

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I justttt

 

 **bboy** : just what?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : agh minghao private message pls

 

 **bboy** : sure

 

 **fashionpolice**  : WHY ARE U LEAVING US OUT >:0

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : THE LAST PERSON I TRUST HERE IS YOU

 

 **fashionpolice** : BITCH  >:0

 

 **fashionpolice** : actually i can’t trust myself sometimes too

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : point made.

 

_____________________

  
**entering private chat Plan For World Domination**

**bboy** : so what was it that you were so messed up about

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I think

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : soonyoung might like me

 

 **bboy** : wow you finally figured it out

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : stfu I’m still confused ok

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : like, why would anyone like me?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : of all people, why me? There’s so much better people than me…

 

 **bboy** : many*

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : soonyoung deserves better than me..

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I’ve liked him for a long time now too

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : and I hide it from him all the time

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I want to gain confidence

 

 **bboy** : well you don’t know for sure if he likes you right?

 

 **bboy** : I mean it’s pretty fucking obvious to me he likes you

 

 **bboy** : but like

 

 **bboy** : has he ever told you himself?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : well I’m not that oblivious..

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I can tell he’s blushing when he’s with me

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : or maybe it’s just him being the awkward fuck he is

 

 **bboy** : it’s probably both

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : he’s never told me so I don’t want to suddenly get my hopes up.

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : what if I’m just disillusioned because of how nice he treats me?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : he treats everyone with that same kindness 

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : i don’t even know i think I’m getting special treatment from him

 

 **bboy** : jihoon I honestly don’t want to push you to like him because it’s your freedom

 

 **bboy** : but you should seriously consider it

 

 **bboy** : he treats you wayyyy differently from everyone else

 

 **bboy** : I mean it

 

 **bboy** : he is like actually perfect for you

 

 **bboy** : don’t worry about it too much

 

 **bboy** : if it’s making you stress out so much maybe he’s not worth it( even though he is totally worth it jihoon)

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : thanks hao

 

 **bboy** : youre welcome

 

 **bboy** : I never thought you were the kind of person to worry about these things lol

 

 **bboy** : like whoaaaaa Jihoon has boy troubles :O??????

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : oi.

________________________

  
**entering group chat aLL oF yOU CAn Go sUCk diCK**

 

  
**fashionpolice**  : Asdfghjkl hmmmmmmmmm

 

 **mommajeong** : omg what is it this time Seungkwan

 

 **fashionpolice** : I DiDN't sAy anyTHING YET??

 

 **mommajeong** : but what is it

 

 **fashionpolice** : I was wondering what hogwarts house I would be in

 

 **fashionpolice** : probably gryffindor 

 

 **mommajeong** : oh my god why do you always worry about the littlest things;;

 

 **mommajeong** : 

 

 **fashionpolice** : HEY IT WAS IMPORTANT

 

 **fashionpolice** : I SAW THESE CUTE SWEATERS WIT THE HOGWARTS HOUSES ON EM AND I WAS WONDEING WHOCH ONE WOLD SUIT ME

 

 **mommajeong** : whatever you say kwannie:;;;

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : hey

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : soonyoung why haven’t you’ve been in the house all day?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : that’s weird

 

 **fashionpolice** : what’s weird

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : hes usually home around this time

 

 **Chanosaur** : maybe he’s got classes??

 

 **mommajeong** : Chan youre still in school why are you texting  >:0

 

 **Chanosaur** : I always text in clas s thoughh

 

 **fashionpolice** : oh waitttt

 

 **Chanosaur** : besides school is almost over :D

 

 **fashionpolice** : I think vernonie set him up for a blind date lmao

 

 **dog enthusiast** : I was about to say

 

 **dog enthusiast** : didn’t vernon set him up for a date or smth

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : huh

 

 **Chanosaur** : whoA HYUNGS GETTING LAIDDDDD

 

 **mommajeong** : CHAN WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : what

 

 **bboy** : lmao what

 

 **fashionpolice** : well soonyoung kept talking about how hes so alone and probably wont get a girlfriend or boyfriend so vernon set him up with one of his friends

 

 **fashionpolice** : and then soongyoung chose one of them

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : wow he’s finally getting laid hhahaha

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : ahhaahhahah

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : hahahahahaAHAHAHhhahaHhah

  

 **dontfuckwithme** : hahaha.

 

 **dog enthusiast** : umm is jihoon ok

 

 **daddycheol** : ayy that’s my boy soonyoung

 

 **daddycheol** : finally got somebody

 

 **mommajeong** : CHEOL SHUSH

 

 **mommajeong** : SMH

 

 **daddycheol** : ??

 

 **daddycheol** : but what’s wrong tho??

 

 **mommajeong** : theres a million things wrong rn

 

  
_____________________

 

  
**entering private chat with daddycheol**

 

  
**mommajeong changed the private chat name to WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR WASH YOUR MOUTH**

 

  
**mommajeong** : isn’t it obvious???

 

 **mommajeong** : you jus t cheered soonyoung on for going on a blind date with a stranger

 

 **daddycheol** : okay but soonyoung is finally not going to be single so he won’t complain anymore

 

 **mommajeong** : omg you are completely missing the point

 

 **mommajeong** : hes obviously doing that to get jihoon’s attenionn

 

 **daddycheol** : wot

 

 **mommajeong** : jihoon likes soonyoung!!!!

 

 **daddycheol** : oh

 

 **mommajeong** : and soonyoung likes jihoon!!!!!!!!

 

 **daddycheol** : OH

 

 **mommajeong** : soonyoung keeps complaining hes lonely because he wants hoonie to notice him?!?!!!

 

 **daddycheol** : OHHHH

 

 **daddycheol** : I see..

 

 **daddycheol** : whoa...

 

 **daddycheol** : man you catch up on things really quickly

 

 **mommajeong** : it’s my special skill ;)

 

 **daddycheol** : no wonder why everyone calls for you for love advice

 

 **mommajeong** : I’m the mom I need to help my children

 

 **daddycheol** : and I’m the dad and I need to take care of my wife

 

 **daddycheol** : come over to the sofa I wanna cuddle

 

 **mommajeong** :  <3

 

 **daddycheol** : but how is jihoon going to cope with this..

 

 **mommajeong** : ….

 

 **mommajeong** : oh god I hope he doesn’t go too hard on himself…

 

  
**______________________**

 

  
**entering group chat aLL oF yOU CAn Go sUCk diCK**

  
**naega hosh** : ayy

 

 **fashionpolice** : ayy

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ayy

 

 **vernot** : so how was the blind date

 

 **mommajeong** : oh god

 

 **daddycheol** : here it comes

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : yeah how was it.

 

 **naega hosh** : I think we’re gettin galong pretty well

 

 **naega hosh** : I need to get to know her a lot more but I think we’re on the right track lmao

 

 **naega hosh** : we spent a lot of our time at the library

 

 **naega hosh** : she really likes libraries apparently

 

 **naega hosh** : shes so short too~

 

 **naega hosh** : and when she gets embarrassed she gets mad lololol

 

 **naega hosh** : and get this, she produced some of her own music as well

 

 **naega hosh** : isn’t that cool?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : nice catch soonyoung

 

 **bboy** : sounds like a lot of someone I know hyung lololol

 

 **Chanosaur** : congratulations soonyoung hyungggieeeeee <333

 

 **naega hosh** : thankssss channieeee <333333

 

 **june** : omg whAt is this

 

 **june** : did kwon soonyoung finally get laid

 

 **naega hosh** : lol no

 

 **naega hosh** : I need to get to know her better~

 

 **naega hosh** : I cant rush it~

 

 **naega hosh** : ima gentleman~!

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : how nice.

 

 **aaaAAAA** : well

 

 **fashionpolice** : youre on your way to the not singles club! !

 

 **naega hosh** : ayyyy

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : so fucking nice.

 

 **dog enthusiast** : is jihoon actually ok?????

 

 **mommajeong** : hoonie;;

 

 **naega hosh** : jihoonie is there something wrong? :(

 

 **naega hosh** : are you ok??

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : nope. nothing wrong at all.

 

 **bboy** : OKay we’ll be right bAck byeeee

 

 **fashionpolice** : tf

 

 **naega hosh** : ???

 

 **june** : confusion

 

__________________

 

  
**entering private chat with dontfuckwithme**

  
**bboy added mommajeong**

**bboy added daddycheol**

**bboy changed the private chat name to jihoon support team**

  
**bboy** : jihoon it’s okay

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : sure

 

 **bboy** : ..

 

 **bboy** : okay maybe its not okay but you’ll get over it right?

 

 **mommajeong** : omg;;;

 

 **mommajeong** : hoonie are you ok??

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : oh im fucking doing great right now

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : he chooses a girl that’s short, has a temper, likes libraries, and produces music.

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : is he trying to tell me he can find people better than me in all categories???

 

 **daddycheol** : no jihoon...

 

 **daddycheol** : that’s not it

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : whatever it’s not like I have the right to be upset about this

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : I wasn’t 100% he liked me in the first place

 

 **bboy** : but jihoon:((

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : he can date whoever he wants to date

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : it’s his own damn choice

 

 **bboy** : jihoon you have all the right to be upset

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : but

 

 **mommajeong** : haohao is right you kno;;

 

 **mommajeong** : you can be upset

 

 **daddycheol** : wanna come to the studio rn?

 

 **daddycheol** : I’ll invite minghao and jeonghan over too

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : sure

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : soonyoung is going to come back to the dorm anytime soon anyway

 

 **bboy** : lll bring tissues

 

 **mommajeong** : I’ll bring icecrema

 

 **daddycheol** : we have a copy of mean girls in the studio

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : thanks guys

 

  
__________________

 

  
Shriveling up into a ball under his covers, trying to hold back tears and ultimately failing to do so, Jihoon gets up quick when Seungcheol texts “wanna come over to the studio rn?” He does want to. He wants to get away from here. He wants to be in the studio. Jihoon kicks the blanket off and gets ready before Soonyoung arrives home.

Jihoon puts on a fleece jacket to account for the cold weather outside and walks towards the door. He puts on his shoes, opens the door but fails to notice Soonyoung standing in the doorway, causing the shorter boy to be taken aback and he stumbles. “Oops, sorry, Jihoon are you alright?” he shouldn’t be falling for the gentleness in Soonyoung’s voice. “Here, I’ll help you up.”

“N-no thanks, I’ll be going now. There’s some left over chicken from my aunt in the fridge. I might stay over at a friend’s house by the way, so you can have it all to yourself. Bye.” He stutters all too fast for Soonyoung to really hear what he was saying. He wipes his face because he knows that if he doesn’t, the tears will be seen. The last thing he wanted was for Soonyoung to see him cry. He felt so pathetic crying. He never cries over something like this. He bolted by Sooyoung so he could avoid further conversation with him and get to the studio on time. He accidentally bumped into Soonyoung’s shoulder and quickly mutters “sorry” under his breath and kept walking.

“Jihoon? Jihoon!” Sooyoung’s voice rises in confusion. He knows something isn’t right with Jihoon, but doesn’t have enough time to get a tight hold of him, and so Jihoon slips past him.”Wait, Jihoon!” He’s now sprinting down to the elevator but Soonyoung is going to catching up. “Jihoon please! What’s wrong? Are you okay? I’ll have the food but did you eat yet? I’ll make you something before you go, and, were you crying?”

_God fucking dammit he saw me crying. Fuck. Stop asking so many questions. Why the fuck does he even care? He shouldn’t be wasting time on someone like me! He found himself girl so why can’t he just go to her! Why did you come back? I wish you didn’t care about me. Stop caring about me!_

Deciding that the elevator was taking too long to arrive, Jihoon sprints to the stairs. Luckily, their room is on the third floor so the flight of stairs wouldn’t be so much. And Jihoon already knew Soonyoung was bad a running. Especially down stairs. He definitely lost Soonyoung after that mad dash. He made his way to the studio while looking up at the moon, once again, trying to hold back tears.

  
✿

  
The first person he found in the studio was Minghao standing near the entrance, who was binging on barbecue flavoured chips and sipping strawberry soda. It was a wonder how he stayed so incredibly slim. He was also the first one to greet him. “Oh my fucking God, hyung you look terrible.”

“Thanks, as if I already didn't know that.”

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t meant it like that.” Minghao was truly apologetic and could see the vulnerable state other was in. “We can cry some more when you talk about it. Actually, feel free to cry as much as you want. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are over in here.”

“Okay, thanks again.”

“Jihoonieee your face looks like a mess!” Jeonghan suddenly appears through a doorway with a box of tissues and a tub of ice cream.

“Again, as if I already didn’t know that.”

“Hey I already started playing Mean Girls, hurry up and come over here.” Seungcheol shouts from inside one of the studio rooms. “And Minghao, please don’t eat all the chips. Save some for us.”

“Too bad. I finished most of them already. Just take the ketchup ones.”

“Ketchup is nasty bro.”

“Is not!”

“Settle down. I’ll just open the other bag of barbecue chips...” Jeonghan said as he shovesMinghao and Seungcheol back into a studio room while he held Jihoon’s hand and they both went in after those two.

All four of them sat down in one of the studio rooms. This particular one had a cozy couch, just small enough to snuggly fit the four on it. This room was also full of Seungcheol and Jihoon’s stuffed animals (and a few from Jeonghan). It had a mini fridge in the corner where they store their drinks, and the room had a 20 inch TV to go with it. It was where they let out stress and took breaks, and lately, Jihoon had been coming here more often than not.

He got comfortable in Jeonghan’s arms that were around his shoulder and rested his legs on Minghao’s lap. Seungcheol unpaused the TV and they started watching Mean Girls, of course with no actual intention of watching Mean Girls.

Minghao finally started. “So Jihoon, are you really okay?” Jeonghan looked worriedly at Jihoon and Seungcheol did the same. “You can tell us anything”

“Oh I’m...I-I’m okay…” The stinging feeling in the back of your nose when your about to cry was coming back to him. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to restrain himself from crying. “No actually, what the fuck am I saying? I’m not okay at all.” He was trying his best to blink away tears. He inhaled slowly and unsteadily, sighed, and choked up a bit. “I feel so stupid for thinking that he actually liked me.”

“Hyung...don’t say you’re stupid. You’re not. Plus, I was sure that Soonyoung really liked you, and I’m pretty sure he still does” Minghao turned to look Jihoon the eye. “He’s probably just faking attraction to that girl.” Jihoon only stared back with a hurt expression.

“...”

“Jihoon...you know that Soonyoung and that girl haven’t actually started dating right?” As much as Jeonghan loves Mean Girls, the worry in his tone can clearly tell you that he is much more focused on Jihoon at the moment. “And Minghao’s right, he probably is faking it. He might just want you attention. Also, you’re not stupid for thinking that, okay?”

“I know but he talks as if he’s going to date her, like h-he even said he wants to take it slow with her!” Jihoon’s voice shakes a bit. “He basically showed her off to everyone as well.” He took another deep breathe. He found it hard to keep his words steady. “I can’t i-interfere with that. I-it-it’s his choice. I shouldn’t be s-so upset about it either.” A single tear rolls down his face, then it was followed by another one, and another. His breathing becomes hitched and starts burying his face into the arm Seungcheol offered him. “I shouldn’t be upset. I don’t have the right to be upset.”

“Hey, I already said you have all the right in the world to be upset. You should be upset! He was up for some girl more than an amazing person like you. You have more than the right to be upset.”

“Respect Haohao..”

“I don’t care right now, hyung! Jihoon hyung is upset and I want him to be able to let out all his feelings.” Minghao was a bit furious, even if Soonyoung was one of his close friends, Minghao wouldn’t tolerate anyone who makes his friends cry. Not even Soonyoung. “He wasn’t patient enough to wait for you.” Jihoon buries his face further into Seungcheol’s arms to muffle his sobs. Jeonghan stretches out an arm to reach a box of tissues and passes it to the shorter boy. “You’ll move on from him, if you wanted to. You’re strong. If you’re going to cry over him like this it might be best if you stopped liking him.”

“M-Mingh-hao- I-I.. Je-Jeonghan...Se..”

“Shhh...it’s okay Jihoon..” Jeonghan whispers. He tries to be as gentle as possible with him. Jihoon feels so vulnerable in this state. He is vulnerable. It feels like one poke could knock him over. 

“I-I don’t know..I don’t know anymore..”

Soft sobs and muffled cries from Jihoon could be be heard from outside the room. Seungcheol got up to close the door even though he knew there wasn’t going to be anyone coming into the studio anytime soon. He felt it was right to shut the door anyway. He goes back and pats Jihoon’s head. He starts slowly caressing his dark hair, trying to sooth the boy, and Jeonghan was hugging Jihoon around his waist. Minghao wrapped his arms around smaller boy’s chest. The three don’t say anything. They just let Jihoon cry his heart out.

The night ended with Jeonghan reciting every line from the Mean Girls trailer while soothing Jihoon and rubbing his back. Minghao offered to take Jihoon to his apartment room because his is located above Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room. Jihoon wouldn’t be able to crash at Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s room is on the same floor as his and Soonyoung’s. Chan already lives with Jeonghan and Seungcheol so four people wouldn’t work out anyway. 

Seungcheol got the box of tissues and held them out for Jihoon to wipe his tears blow his nose. Jeonghan and a Seungcheol both reached to pat his head and Minghao and him headed back to the apartment.

 

___________________

 

**  
entering private chat STOP BEING SO EMO**

 

  
**bboy** : yo wonu hYUnG

 

 **emocean** : what is it BiTCh

 

 **bboy** : I’m bringing back a tired and crying and sad jihoon don’t tell soonyoung

 

 **emocean** : ok...

 

 **emocean** : I don’t know soonyoung that well but I wouldn’t tell him anyway

 

 **emocean** : wait why is jihoon crying?

 

 **emocean** : again, I don’t know him that well either but I thought he wasn’t the type to cry

 

 **bboy** : he isnt 

 

 **bboy** : but a certain turn of events caused him to be like this so he’s going to sleep over

 

 **emocean** : sure

 

 **bboy** : sleep on the couch

 

 **emocean** : not so sure

 

 **bboy** : please I like my bed

 

 **emocean** : I like MINE TOO??

 

 **bboy** : I LIKE MINE MORE I SO I AUTOMATICALLY BEAT YOU

 

 **emocean** : HWAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT

 

 **emocean** : ugh whatever I have a thesis I have to stay up to do anyway

 

 **bboy** : thanks slave

 

 **emocean** : I hate you

 

 **bboy** : you love me

 

 **emocean** : bitch

 

 **bboy** : thankskssksskksksks

 

 **bboy** : I’ll just put this sad jihoon on your bed thx

 

 **bboy** : bts

 

 **bboy** : btw**

 

 **bboy** : if soonyoung is at the door DO NOT ANSWER IT

 

 **bboy** : unless it’s _that_ important

 

 **bboy** : otherwise pretend youre not home

 

 **emocean** : but I’m literally always at home or at uni

 

 **bboy** : sHut UP youR mOuth

 

 **emocean** : ok OK

 

 **emocean** : Jihoon doesn’t have any classes tomorrow right?

 

 **bboy** : shit he might have some in the afternoon

 

 **emocean** : well at least it’s in the afternoon

 

 **bboy** : he might be too tired to do anything

 

 **emocean** : he’ll cry enough he’ll get tired and have a good sleep

 

 **bboy** : hokay

 

 **bboy** : hey open the door hoe

 

 **emocean** : I’ll lock you out if you call me that one more time

 

 **bboy** : catch these hands bitch

 

 **emocean** : I cANT trUst you eVER

 

 **bboy** : my hands are full with jihoon sobbing all over them pls I’m tired and lazy

 

 **emocean** : how are you texting

 

 **bboy** : my left hand has jihoon and my right has my phone

 

 **emocean** : how am I supposed to catch your hands

 

 **bboy** : after I put jihoon to sleep bitCh

 

 **emocean** : good lord jesus Christ save me from this hell

 

 **emocean** : you cAn CoME in now Xu mingHOE

 

 **bboy** : th aks biTCH hyUNg

 

  
______________________

 

  
entering group chat aLL oF yOU CAn Go sUCk diCK

 

  
**fashionpolice** : YALL WHAT HAPPENED TO JIHOON  TODA Y

 

 **fashionpolice** : WTF…???

 

 **YourSaviour** : omg seokmin did you see jihoon at vocal today??

 

 **aaaAAAA** : I did;;;;

 

 **YourSaviour** : the bags under his eyes and they were red too;;;

 

 **YourSaviour** : oh jihoon don’t die :(

 

 **Chanosaur** : what happened Jisoo hyung D:

 

 **YourSaviour** : I’m not even sure myself

 

 **bboy** : clearly nothing pleasant

 

 **fashionpolice** : YO THEVOCAL TEACHER MADE JIHOON SIT BACK??

 

 **fashionpolice** : dID HE HGET IN TROUBLE ?

 

 **YourSaviour** : no the teacher was worried about Jihoon because he looked like he was going to faint/cry/sleep/die at any moment

 

 **vernot** : tag urself im jihoon 

 

 **emocean** : see this was why you shouldn’t have let him out

 

 **bboy** : sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuUuUUuUUUsh

 

 **bboy** : you dumb bitch he’ll find outttttTTttTTTTTtTtTtTtt

 

 **naega hosh** : omg jihoon are you rly okay?? (´；Д；`)

 

 **emocean** : no he won’t, look

 

 **bboy** : okay fine

 

 **naega hosh** : no rly is jihoon okay??

 

 **naega hosh** : he hasn’t been answering any of my texts or calls..

 

 **emocean** : why do you care?

 

 **emocean** : it’s not like everything in Jihoon’s private life has to include you

 

 **naega hosh** : but i never said it had to??

 

 **emocean** : okay so?

 

 **emocean** : why do you care?

 

 **naega hosh** : i just..

 

 **naega hosh** : hes my childhood friend and im worried about him that s all..

 

 **bboy** : WOnwOo hyungggieee <3333 you’re taking it too far :))

 

 **emocean** : okay fine but

 

 **bboy** : no :)

 

 **naega hosh** : haohao..you kno where he is right?? :(((

 

 **bboy** : I’m sorry hyung I don’t :((

 

 **bboy** : I saw him going to class but that was it

 

 **naega hosh** : okay thanks hao…

 

 **naega hosh** : im rly worried for jihoon but i just..

 

 **naega hosh** : ....doesanyone know why jihoon was crying yesterday??

 

 **fashionpolice** : JIHOON WAS CRYING??

 

 **YourSaviour** : that explains why he looked so tired and his eyes were swelled up;;

 

 **aaaAAAA** : ahh;; I hope nothing tooooo bad happened to him ;;;

 

 **aaaAAAA** : I wonder what happened

 

 **bboy** : lol

 

 **bboy** : doesn’t it feel nice to know

 

 **emocean** : kind of- not really

 

 **naega hosh** : what

 

 **june** : lmao jihoon walked into the cafe like he was walking into a bar and was going to get drunk off high off his ass and tell me his life story up until now

 

 **bboy**  : oddly specific but I can see jihoon doing that I the state he’s in now

 

 **june** : and he started telling me his entire life story bye guys

 

 **june** : gotta be nice and listen to the sad friend, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm there are quite a lot of things I want to talk about here.
> 
> First things first I want to apologize for this extremely late update,,,I’ve been super unsatisfied with this and I had to change a bunch if things while writing this chapter. Even now, I’m still unhappy about this chapter because I feel like I could have extended a bit more on how Jihoon feels. I also want to write a bit of Soonyoung’s perspective in later chapters. Sighhhh I’m so bad at pacing forgive me. Selina gets things edited and done quickly and then you have me where it takes 3 days to edit this and put it on ao3 lolol I think I procrastinate too much.
> 
> Second thing I was going to talk about! I was thinking about making this into a webtoon! Yes, I am an art student going into an art program and I’ve been thinking about starting a webtoon or some sort of comic for awhile now. I want to base the storyline off this fic and base some of the characters off of SEVENTEEN. It’ll most likely still be called “Hit Me Up” bc I rly like that title ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ dont expected me to actually start drawing it and releasing it until a year later gomenmianhesorry,,,if I decide to make the webtoon fullcolour selina will be helping me out with that,,,somehow,,and I have another friend of mine, Zi Han, to help me edit the script and stuff bc I need all the moral support and help I can get hahahaahah 
> 
> Yeah this was basically what I wanted to talk about,,I haven’t even started writing chapter 8 as of now,,sorry I should get to work ahaha thank you for reading chapter 7 of Hit Me Up! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are mentions of blood/cuts/hurt in this chapter. Nothing too gore like or too serious. It’s just angst sorry. 
> 
> Other warning: NCT will be mentioned because I love them.
> 
> Also parts that are marked with the star, *, will be them talking in Chinese.
> 
> All the translations will be in the end notes.

Seungkwan, breathy and impatient, fumbled and picked up his phone. He uncomfortably shifted around his bed, just waiting for Hansol to finally arrive and mess him up. He was now anticipating his touch even more, going to the chat app and clicking on the first chat he saw because he was pretty sure he messaged hansol last.

 

 **fashionpolice** : hnnnngg vernonn

 

 **vernot** : what is it bby?

 

 **fashionpolice** : hurry uppp

 

 **fashionpolice** : im so bored…

 

 **fashionpolice** : and im looking for something to do~

 

 **vernot** : rly now?

 

 **fashionpolice** : you know ive been feeling kinda restless…

 

 **vernot** : mmhhmm?

 

 **fashionpolice** : i might need someone to....you know...

 

 **fashionpolice** : calm me down ;)

 

 **vernot** : shit seungkwan

 

 **vernot** : just be patient im still on the bus

 

 **fashionpolice** : just comfort me now…

 

 **vernot** : patience is a virtue boo

 

 **fashionpolice** : oh but you already know how devious i am ;)

 

 **vernot** : ofc babe ;)

 

 **fashionpolice** : jisoo hyung isn’t home right now so we can do whatever we want...

 

 **YourSaviour** : I THINK THE FUCK NOT BOO SEUNGKWAN

 

 **fashionpolice** : AKISIQIIQLSKDJEJWN ..????..?...?????

 

 **fashionpolice** : WTF HOW ARE YOU IN OUR DMS??

 

 **bboy** : hate to break it to you guys but everyone was just silently watching you sext each other

 

 **bboy** : because this is the group chat seungkwan

 

 **vernot** : …

 

 **june** : oh my god you guys are into sexting lmao

 

 **emocean** : just be glad they didn’t start sending pictures of their dicks

 

 **bboy** : VERNON IS ON THE BUS HOW WOUKD HE DO THAT

 

 **emocean** : WHAT IF SEUNGKWAN JUST STARTED SENDING NUDES TO HIM

 

 **bboy** : BE GLAD WE STOPPED THEM IN TIME

 

 **fashionpolice** : HdTHDMF!CHRYSrkaosoYFJGRS im deleting myself

 

 **vernot** : …

 

 **mommajeong** : OMG 

 

 **mommajeong** : YOU

 

 **mommajeong** : GUYS

 

 **mommajeong** : THIS

 

 **mommajeong** : IS

 

 **mommajeong** : GOING

 

 **mommajeong** : TOO

 

 **mommajeong** : FAR

 

 **Chanosaur** : hyung can you explain what were they talking about :D?

 

 **Chanosaur** : I couldn’t understand what Seungkwan hyung needed so I just stayed silent bc Hansol hyung seemed to know what he was doing

 

 **june** : oh he sure knows what he’s doing lmao

 

 **Chanosaur** : was Seungkwan hyung that bored ?

 

 **mommajeong** : CHAN

 

 **YourSaviour** : CHAN

 

 **Chanosaur** : yes? :0?

 

 **YourSaviour** : we don’t ask those kind of SINFUL questions in this house :)))

 

 **mommajeong** : your auntie is right chan :))))))))))))

 

 **Chanosaur** : yes mom, yes auntie

 

 **june** : wow 

 

 **june** : family play?

 

 **june** : lmao our kinks are really getting out of hand

 

 **YourSaviour** : JUNHUI

 

 **mommajeong** : JUN

 

 **june** : sorry mum

 

 **june** : sori aunti

 

 **YourSaviour** : geez Minghao tell your boyfriend to shut up for once...

 

 **bboy** : uM HES  NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

 

 **june** : hahhahahahahhaha lololol

 

 **vernot** : okay kwannie im here open up

 

 **june** : that sounded so wrong

 

 **bboy** : jun keep your mind out of the gutter

 

 **fashionpolice** : okay vernonnie Im coming~ <3

 

 **YourSaviour** : time for me to leave the house….

 

 **naega hosh** : HEY

 

 **naega hosh** : HAS ANYONE

 

 **naega hosh** : SEEN

 

 **naega hosh** : JIHOON????

 

 **emocean** : oh mY GOD WHY DO YOU CARE

 

 **naega hosh** : BECAUSE HES MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND

 

 **emocean** : IS THAT ALL TO IT?

 

 **naega hosh** : NO….

 

 **naega hosh** : yes…?

 

 **emocean** : make up your mind

 

 **bboy** : hyung stop;;

 

 **naega hosh** : I..

 

 **naega hosh** : im just worried because I havent seen him at all for the past 5 days and he hasnt been home either

 

 **naega hosh** : he won’t answer my calls or texts

 

 **naega hosh** : he only texted me this morning saying he was staying at a friend’s house

 

 **bboy** : lol

 

 **emocean** : lol

 

 **naega hosh** : ….?

 

 **bboy** : it’s nothing lol

 

 **emocean** : well you have nothing to worry about now you know he’s staying at someones home right?

 

 **naega hosh** : no it’s not that,,,

 

 **naega hosh** : i just

 

 **naega hosh** : I cant say it im sorry

 

 **bboy** : hyung it’s okay just talk to someone about it

 

 **bboy** : or do something about it like

 

 **bboy** : go out and find jihoon!

 

 **emocean** : ok Minghao that’s kind of impossible for him to do that...

 

 **naega hosh** : you’re right hao

 

 **naega hosh** : i should go find Jihoon

 

 **naega hosh** : I should apologize for whatever I did even if I don’t really know what I did

 

 **bboy** : that’s an ok idea I guess…

 

 **bboy** : but it won’t be enough for jihoon to feel better just saying

 

 **naega hosh** : rly? What should I dooooo ;-;;;

 

 **bboy** : talk

 

 **bboy** : to

 

 **bboy** : him

 

 **bboy** : about

 

 **bboy** : it

 

 **bboy** : whatever it is

 

 **bboy** : just talk!

 

 **naega hosh** : ok..

 

 **naega hosh** : I’ll do that

 

 **naega hosh** : please tell me if you see jihoon okay?

 

 **naega hosh** : tell him to meet me if I don’t find him

 

 **naega hosh** : bye!

  

 **Chanosaur** : bye hyungggg

 

 **mommajeong** : oh my our soonyoung is growing up

 

 **YourSaviour** : this is interesting

 

 **daddycheol** : ahh… young love

 

 **june** : lol you guys sound like old people

 

 **daddycheol** : compared to you guys, we are old people lmao

 

 **bboy** : hey hyung should we tell him to get out of our apartment

 

 **emocean** : yeah I want my bed back

 

_______________

 

**Entering private chat Plan For World Domination**

 

 **bboy** : hey jihoon

 

 **bboy** : are you ok to talk right now?

 

 **bboy** : jihoon?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : yeah I was just eating your cereal

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : why did ya hide it behind the bowls on the top shelf, why are your chairs so damn heavy

 

 **bboy** : well I hide it so you wouldn’t eat all my cereal

 

 **bboy** : it’s an expensive brand

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : i’m so weak and short thats why Soonyoung doesn’t like me back

 

 **bboy** : no jihoon that’s not it

 

 **bboy** : why are you escalating things

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : if i were stronger

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : if i were taller

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : if i was better than this trash state that i am

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : would he pay more attention to me?

 

 **dontfuckwithme** : would he ignore that girl and choose me?

 

 **bboy** : jihoon…?

 

**dontfuckwithme has gone offline.**

 

✿

 

Jihoon screamed out in frustration, tossing his phone to the couch in the other room. It landed perfectly, and he smiled sadly. _At least my aim is still intact_ , he thought as tears of pain, sadness, heartbreak, and sorrow coursed down his face, painting his pale white skin red as his cheeks flushed. A sudden burst of anger caused him to push his half full ceramic bowl of milk and soggy grain products off the table. A satisfying shattering sound, ceramic turning into countless glossy shards littering the floor. He stepped off the chair and into the middle of the mess, feeling something break through the skin of his foot. He didn’t feel pain, who could feel pain after being so harshly, indirectly, accidentally rejected by their crush of countless years? When he had first started feeling those feelings, in high school, he brushed them off and buried them somewhere deep inside, somewhere he thought even he could not reach anymore.

 

His inferiority kept him to believe he wouldn’t be enough for Soonyoung.

 

The pieces of ceramic tore through his delicate skin. He ever so slightly hissed at the shards cutting into his skin.  _Why is my skin so weak? Did it always cut so easily? Ugh why am I like this._  He frowned, as harsh discourse of nothing but degrading insults flooded his mind.

 

Blood gushed from the bottom of his foot and bleed onto the ground, mixing in a bit with the spilt milk, creating a small pool of red cutting through the immaculate kitchen tiles.

 

He watched as a small pool grew a bit, and he felt himself growing lightheaded. _Wow, you’re so weak, he told himself, can’t even handle a bit of blood. No wonder Soonyoung won’t like you back. Useless trash. It’s all your fault he doesn’t like you._

 

One last salty, crystalline tear slid down his face as his body felt numb, unable to feel control over his muscles, a loud thud resonated through the small apartment.

 

He laid there motionless and half unconscious, only to have Minghao and Wonwoo rush in, worry written all over their panic stricken faces. “Jihoon? Jihoon! Oh my god Jihoon!” Minghao screamed as he collapsed onto the floor, slamming his knees but ignoring what would later become violet bruises on his legs. He leaned forward to get a closer look at what happened to his friend. “Jihoon are you okay? What are you doing!?”

 

“It’s...just a little blood…I’m not that weak...am I?” Jihoon wanted to cry once again but he couldn't anymore, his body was worn out and his tear ducts dry. “I’m okay...I’m _okay_ …”

 

“No no no hyung, that’s not just a little blood, that’s a lot of blood. What were you thinking!?”

 

“I don't know…? Soonyoung won’t like me anyways...so... what’s the point?” a breathy whisper was heard from the distressed boy, who promptly passed out on the stained kitchen floor. The blood quite literally bled through his clothes. His feet were slashed with fresh cuts and gashes. He was deathly pale. Ungodly pale, and a sheen of sweat coated his forehead.

 

“I’m going to call an ambulance, make sure to get the pieces of those shards off the ground, I’ll clean the mess up afterwards.” Wonwoo pats Minghao’s head. He picks up the phone to call the hospital. “Don’t panic Minghao. Just make sure he’s conscious.” And so Minghao shakes Jihoon, trying to awaken him.

 

“Jihoon don’t ever hurt yourself like this ever again! What would you do if you were all alone? Let yourself drop dead!?” Minghao was breathing heavily and stared at Jihoon intensely. It was unlikely for Jihoon to die from this much bleeding, but the thought made Minghao lightheaded as well. Jihoon opened his eyes a bit, as he was awoken by Minghao’s frantic hollering. He couldn’t stay conscious for long though, as his body was exhausted and fatigued. His body ached and he was going to shut his eyes at any moment.

 

“...I”

 

“Jihoon please….”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon said wearily. He didn’t want to worry friends, either. “What am I doing...making you panic like this...I’m such a bad friend, I’m sorry.”

 

“No please don’t apologize, nothing is your fault. I’m fine, it’s okay. The ambulance is going to arrive soon. You’re going to be okay. Jihoon...please...” Minghao dreaded with fear and panic but Wonwoo was assuring him that the ambulance would be here quickly. For a second, Wonwoo thought it might be a good idea to give Junhui a call. He would do that afterwards.

 

Jihoon blacked out, now completely unconscious. He breaths were too shallow but luckily the ambulance arrived just in time. Minghao could have fainted along with him if the emergency medical care arrived any later.

 

✿

 

Meanwhile, in floor under, Soonyong heard blaring sirens coming from afar. He shrugged it off, thinking it was probably some idiot who got his head stuck in a chair or something. He swore he heard a thud from the floor above and was woken up from his slumber, but he shrugged it off and fell back asleep.

 

He was awoken about half an hour later, when his phone was ringing and vibrating furiously on the bedside table.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Soonyoung! It’s me, Minghao.” Soonyoung could have swore he thought Minghao was crying. His voice seemed very unstable and weary. He came quick to realize it was bad news from him.

 

“Hey, what’s what’s up? Is there something wrong?”

 

I’m so sorry for calling you like this, hyung...uhh, you might not like what I’m going to say next…”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Umm, Jihoon happened.” Minghao was regretting the call because Soonyoung immediately went silent and he could hear his heavy breathing on the phone.

 

“What!? What about Jihoon? What happened to him? You found him? Is he okay?” Soonyoung’s voice shook in fright of what Minghao was about to break to him.

 

“Jihoon’s in the hospital. He cut himself, really badly. Actually he cut his feet multiple times. He fainted from blood loss and maybe it’s also because he’s been feeling so mentally down, I think. He’s also a bit malnourished. He hasn’t been eating normally, either. He’s...not okay at all…the only thing he’s eaten in after a long time was cereal he didn’t even finish...”

 

“What’s the address of the hospital?”

 

“Jihoon said he doesn’t want to see you.” He said immediately. Almost too fast that he was worried if Soonyoung caught that quickly enough.

 

“Why?” Soonyoung sounded heartbroken. It pained Minghao’s heart to tell him this but while Minghao was in the ambulance with Jihoon, he heard Jihoon faintly mumble-

 

“Please don’t tell Soonyoung. Please don’t tell Soonyoung. Please don’t tell Soonyoung!”

 

-And so he was very reluctant to tell Soonyoung. Minghao still remained silent, unwilling to open his mouth to speak, but knew better. He returned back to the call with Soonyoung. He didn’t want to hang up on the other boy like this.

 

“For...reasons..”

 

“Minghao please tell me.”

 

“I can’t. Jihoon would break and…. you would probably break too.” Minghao said hesitantly and cautiously. He didn’t want to reveal too much but at the same time, he wanted Soonyoung to hurry up and figure it out. _Maybe he can save Jihoon like his,_ Minghao thought. Though it might just be wishful thinking, he genuinely hopes for Soonyoung to treat Jihoon like the centre of the universe, to treat him like he’s the most precious being alive to him, to treat him right and never do him wrong. He once again, but very unwillingly, gave Soonyoung more information. “He’s upset because of you, hyung.”

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

“Well…” Minghao held the ‘l’’ for a moment, making it clear he didn’t know how to state it to Soonyoung. This time, Soonyoung realized what he was trying to say.

 

“Wait, no, you don’t need to tell me. I think I got it.”

 

“Well you just made my job easier. Here, address. I’ll text the address to you.” 

 

Soonyoung couldn’t help but wonder (and probably worry) what would Jihoon’s reaction be. “Hey...do you think Jihoon will...you know...be okay with it?” Soonyoung started picturing different scenarios with Jihoon. Scenarios that left him some sort of relief and scenarios that ended in horrible tragedy. His head was spinning as scene after scene crossed his mind.

 

“The only person who can save him is you. Now go” and Minghao hung up, leaving Soonyoung frazzled. Was he supposed to visit Jihoon? Visit him right now?

 

“What am I even supposed to say?” He mumbled to himself. He decided to go with one of the scenarios he imagined and swung the front door open. “First, I should apologize to him.”

 

✿

 

And that was exactly what Soonyoung went to do, but the cliché romantic confession scene that played in his head did not match up to reality he wanted. Firstly, he didn’t get there as fast as he wanted to. He sprinted the entire way there, and he wasn’t the best runner but he didn’t give up. He preserved. Well, maybe he took a few breaks along the way, but that’s beside the point. He looked like a mess, his t-shirt was sticking to his chest and stomach, plus, the knitted wool cardigan he threw on wasn’t helping to regulate his temperature. It wasn’t ideal late spring fashion, huh? He was practically wheezing.

Soonyoung reached the hospital, accidentally slamming into the door because he didn’t read the sign that said ‘pull’ in order to open the door. Instead, he momentarily pauses and waits infront of the automatic door.

He frantically looked for someone who resembled a tall thin boy with a mullet- and there he was, conversing with Junhui. He darted past the nurses and other patients to get to him. “Minghao!”, he managed to voice.

 

“Oh, you got here faster than I thought” Minghao said while clutching a hand tightly on the side of Junhui’s sweater. Junhui was holding a small box of tissues in his other hand. It looked like Minghao had been crying and Junhui had been comforting the younger. After all, Minghao’s eyes were red and puffy and his breathing was still staccato like. “Catch your breath and wash up. Did you run all the way here?”

 

“Like y-you’re one to say..” 

 

”Watch that mouth of yours, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, okay...now- now where’s Jihoon? I need to see him right now” Soonyoung spoke. He gasped for air between words and slumped into a metal bench that was placed against one of the dull monotone white walls. He stared at the same monotone ceiling, shutting his eyes for a moment before Minghao flicked the side of his head, jolting his eyes back open and flinging his head forward. “Ow..what the heck was that for?”

 

“First, you need to wait until you calm down before you visit him,” Junhui warned, as if he knew exactly what Minghao was going to lecture him about. Minghao opened his mouth but then closed it, satisfied with what Junhui said and let him continue. “He isn’t in the best mental state right now. It’ll be best if you think about what to say before you go in there.”

 

“Thanks Jun. You know where’s the washroom?”

 

“Yeah, walk forward and turn left. The washrooms are on the right hand side of the hall.” Junhui new his way around the hospital very well. After all, his family owns it. He gestured out a hand towards the end of the hall for Soonyoung to see.

 

“Thanks again, Junhui” Soonyoung replied, as he turned away from the duo. He took slow strides and slow breaths. The erratic thinking relaxed as well, allowing him to think about what would be best to say. His heart was unfortunately still beating violently and could hear the loud thumps resonating in his ears.

 

Once in the washroom, he noticed it was empty so he let out a heavy sigh. This lead to him hunching forward and facing down to gaze at the sink bowl. He let all his stress and worry get carried away as he exhaled. A cold splash of freezing water refreshed him and prepared him for the confrontation.

 

✿

 

 **YourSaviour** : I just got a call from Junhui 

 

 **YourSaviour** : umm

 

 **daddycheol** : coincidence I got a call from minghao

 

 **YourSaviour** : it’s about jihoon

 

 **daddycheol** : it was about Jihoon

 

 **Chanosaur** : :O what happened

 

 **YourSaviour** : he…

 

 **mommajeong** : I GOT A CALL FROM WONWOO JUST NOW

 

 **mommajeong** : IM GOING TO THROW MYSELF OUT THE WINDOW

 

 **mommajeong** : JIHOON IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL

 

 **mommajeong** : WHAT HOW WHEN WHY

 

 **YourSaviour** : ...what Jeonghan just said.

 

 **Chanosaur** : wait so Jihoon hyung is in the hospital?

 

 **emocean** : basically yeah

 

 **Chanosaur** : oh my god D:

 

 **mommajeong** : Im so scared right now is jihoon ok what’s going to happen to him is HE OK??

 

 **emocean** : Junhui said they just let him rest because he’s been sleep deprived for the past 4 days

 

 **emocean** : and he hasn’t eaten in 2 days

 

 **emocean** : and he lost quite a lot of blood when he cut his feet with ceramic shards but that’s only one reason why he fainted

 

 **daddycheol** : WHAT WAit how did he cut himself with ceramic shards..???

 

 **emocean** : im not sure but from when I got there im guessing he pushed it off the table and then stepped all over them...

 

 **YourSaviour** : is it ok to visit jihoon? And that sounds horrid :( hope Jihoon gets better

 

 **emocean** : I don’t think right now is a good time

 

 **daddycheol** : why?

 

 **YourSaviour** : are you saying it’s not okay to visit Jihoon? Why?

 

 **mommajeong** : YOURE TELLING ME I CANT VISIT JIHOON?? HES IN THE HOSPITAL AND NES INJURED I NEED TO SEE IF HES OK???

 

 **Chanosaur** : yeah I want to visit jihoon hyung :(( I want to see if he’s alright :(((((

 

 **mommajeong** : ARE U TRYING TO PREVENT ME FROM VISITING MY CHILDREN???

 

 **emocean** : CALM DOWN THERES A GOOD REASON WHY

 

 **mommajeong** : THERE BETTER BE

 

 **emocean** : soonyoung’s here

 

 **mommajeong** : oh

 

 **daddycheol** : oh

 

 **YourSaviour** : oh

 

 **mommajeong** : well I guess it can’t be helped

 

 **YourSavior** : we’ll visit jihoon later

 

 **Chanosaur** : can we visit him at 6 :D

 

 **mommajeong** : sure channie

 

 **dog enthusiast** : wait I don’t get it

 

 **dog enthusiast** : why did you all stop asking to visit after wonwoo said soonyoung was there?

 

 **mommajeong** : well we thought it would be best if soonyoung and jihoon solve their own problem together

 

 **YourSaviour** : I believe soonyoung needs to confess something to jihoon as well.

 

 **daddycheol** : yeah

 

 **dog enthusiast** : what? How was soonyoung involved?

 

 **YourSaviour** : it’s called love dimwit

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ???

 

 **emocean** : omg..

 

 **YourSaviour** : do I need to spell everything out for you?? sighhh…

 

 **YourSaviour** : soonyoung likes jihoon but soonyoung thinks jihoon doesn’t like him but actually jihoon likes soonyoung but it’s too late bc soonyoung was trying to get together with one of vernon’s friends and that made jihoon sad bc he likes soonyoung and now jihoon hurt himself and he’s in the hospital and so soonyoung needs to confess to jihoon and solve the problem bc it’s obvious they love each other and they need to clear up all the misunderstandings.

 

 **dog enthusiast** : wait so

 

 **YourSaviour** : NO MORE QUESTIONS

 

 **dog enthusiast** : they’ve liked each other the entire time but just never told each other and misunderstood each other and things escalated and this happened?

 

 **emocean** : basically

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ohhhhhhh ok I see

 

 **mommajeong** : wait why is jun with minghao right now

 

 **emocean** : I called him over for 2 reasons

 

 **emocean** : 1. his family owns the hospital

 

 **emocean** : 2.i called him so he could comfort minghao

 

 **mommajeong** : :)

 

 **mommajeong** : that’s so sweet

 

 **daddycheol** : don’t tell me you ship them too

 

 **mommajeong** : I shipped them from the beginning

 

 **mommajeong** : anyway, chan, cheol, jisoo, and I will visit jihoon at around 6

 

 **mommajeong** : make sure soonyoung and Jihoon clear things up ok?

 

 **emocean** : ok

 

 **dog enthusiast** : hey can I visit

 

 **emocean** : I don't see why not

 

 **dog enthusiast** : k I’ll just see if I can visit tomorrow

 

 **emocean** : that’s fine

 

 **YourSaviour** : let’s hope things go well between soonyoung and Jihoon…

 

✿

 

“Soonyoung?”

 

“Jihoon?”

 

The boy who was currently being called out to sat up straight from his hospital bed. Earlier when he was just regaining consciousness, he was reflecting back on what he had done. He regretted it wholeheartedly, as he didn’t mean to make his friends worry, he worried himself, and most of all, the news must have reached Soonyoung one or another and of course it’s was going to worry him as well.

 

So there Soonyoung was, standing at the door, not taking a single step into the barely lit up hospital room. All he did was stare. He stared awkwardly until he averted his gaze and retracted the arm that slammed the fairly new renovated door. He heard Junhui curse at him and told him “hey don’t do that!” and awkwardly apologized. His voice sounded like a disgruntled chicken and he couldn't help but smile at his own amusement while Soonyoung wasn’t looking. His voice sounded so awkward, this moment they’re having together is awkward. Jihoon noticed everything Soonyoung was doing at the moment was very so, more awkward than usual.

 

 _Is this because of me?,_  Jihoon thought. The subtle grin on the shorter boy’s face was quickly wiped away and his expression returned to a sorely pained frown. He turned his head quickly to face away from the boy standing at the doorway, who was just waiting for permission from Jihoon to come in. His head swung low and he fixed his attention to the wrinkled, off-white bed sheets. He did not dare look Soonyoung in the eyes.

 

The boy who was just standing there didn’t know what to say other than apologize to Jihoon. His adam’s Apple moved in in time with a heavy gulp, as Soonyoung readied to speak. “Jihoon, are you okay?” He felt a slap from the back of his thigh and he guessed it must have been Minghao, signifying that it was an incredibly awful decision to say such a thing.

 

 _Of course Jihoon isn’t okay. I’m so dumb, why did I even ask that?_ , Soonyoung internally curged at himself.

 

“I’m perfectly fine…” was all that Jihoon replied with. His voice was so hoarse that it even scared himself. His mouth felt like a desert, it was hot and dry. The back of his eyes were stinging and twitched when he so obviously had told Soonyoung that when he was saying “I’m fine”, he clearly wasn’t fine.

 

 _He’s lying to hide it again. He’s been doing this since forever, I want to run up to him and tell him not to hold it in, that I’m here to support him, but why does he hide things from me?_ , Inside, all Soonyoung wanted was to have Jihoon as his. To call Jihoon as his lover or boyfriend. To one day, be able to wake up to the sweet serene visual of Jihoon lying next to him in bed, legs tangled with one another and arms hugging each other’s body. For Jihoon to smile and snuggle into the crook of Soonyoung’s head, and quietly fall asleep in his arms. Soonyoung pictured him and Jihoon taking a stroll in the park, hand in hand and blissfully walking beside each other. He pictured all sorts of futures with Jihoon. He wanted Jihoon to _be_ his future.

 

Soonyoung took a careful step into the private hospital room. Minghao was shocked that Soonyoung finally found the courage to close the distance between the two. He hurriedly shut the door, making a clicking noise when the door finally closed. This made the dark haired boy jump a little, startled from the impact of the sound but soon alarmed that he was in the same room as Soonyoung, alone, with the door shut. He tried to cover up his flustered expression and flushed cheeks, but Soonyoung had seen the blush already. The smaller of the two was not ready to be confronted yet.

 

 _Aww, that’s adorable~_ , Soonyoung thought. Or so, he thought because in a second flat, Jihoon whipped his head up and locked his eyes with Jihoon’s own embarrassed ones.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“Huh?” Soonyoung’s eyes darted around the room, to see if Jihoon was talking to someone else. He soon realized Jihoon wasn’t talking to anyone else, but rather, he was talking to him. “Wait, I thought that out loud?”

 

“You just said...t-that..” Jihoon stuttered, too bashful to speak properly. “I’m...cute?”

 

Soonyoung’s face burned up to the colour of his hair and nodded slowly, signaling that what Jihoon imagined was a delirious thought was reality. And in that reality, Soonyoung thought of Jihoon as the cutest in the world.

 

He opened his mouth tentatively “Hey look, If I hurt you in any way, I’m so sorry...I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it’s got something to do with me.”

 

Jihoon lowered his head. “It’s not your fault, it's how stupidly jealous I get over something that's not even mine…”

 

“What are you talking about..?” Soonyoung frowned slightly at the words Jihoon used. He shouldn’t be blaming himself. Why is he blaming himself?

 

“that girl you went out with… are you planning on...dating her?”

 

The red haired boy suddenly grimaced at those words. “Ah, about that.” Soonyoung could not believe that Jihoon actually got jealous over that small, stupid, regretful prank he did with Hansol. He took a sharp inhale of air, “ikindamadeupmydatewithherthepersondoesntevenexist”

 

Jihoon tilted his head in confusion. He was sure Sooyoung said something important, but the speed his mouth moved did not match the speed that Jihoon could listen. After all, Jihoon was still exhausted. “Can you repeat that? Slower this time? I didn’t quite catch that…”

 

Soonyoung took a deep breath and let it out, voice cracking up a bit, “I kinda made up my date with her, the person doesn’t even exist… I just sent a description of you into the chat and changed the gender pronouns to ‘she’ instead of ‘he’...”

 

Jihoon’s face went numb and he could feel even his hands burning up. 

 

“...oh...really..?”

 

“Yeah. I’m so sorry I did this to you. I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad.” Soonyoung took a deep breath. He was feeling so many emotions rushing through his system, he could no longer put it into words. So, he gathered up all his courage, walked up to Jihoon’s hospital bed, and carefully, but tightly hugged him. He then released jihoon, whose face was flushed to a cherry blossom pink, the colour spreading and blooming across his face once again. Soonyoung rested his left hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, and cupped his cheek with the other, running his thumb across Jihoon’s bottom lip. “May I?”

 

Jihoon nodded softly. If Soonyoung hadn’t been so focused on him, he would’ve missed it.

 

Soonyoung leans in and carefully presses his lips to Jihoon's soft ones. It felt like he was kissing flower petals. Jihoon, however, felt like he was floating on cloud nine, as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Soonyoung gently pecks Jihoon’s upper lip, receiving a small gasp from the smaller.

 

Soonyoung pulls away, breathless from the kiss, Jihoon panting and eyes melting at the mere sight of him. “Why _did_ you kiss me?” Jihoon asks, genuinely curious even though he was the one to accepted it. He's nervous and doesn’t know if he wants to know the answer or not, because surely, it’s going to make him cry, one way or another.

 

Soonyoung then cups both hands on Jihoon’s delicate, round face. “Because I...I like you. I love you. I’ve always loved you— I can’t even remember when I started to love you, it’s been so long...”

 

“Soonyoung…”

 

“So, Lee Jihoon, will you do the honour of being my beautiful boyfriend?” and all the words the smaller boy was going to say flew away, leaving him with a loose, gaping mouth, not knowing what to say. His vision became blurry and his face started to burn up. Hot streams of tears raced down his flushed cheeks, quickly being wiped away by Soonyoung’s thumb that was gently rubbing circles on his skin. Soonyoung continues to give the vulnerable, crying boy a tender smile as he cries.

 

“Soonyoung...o-of course— oh god — I never thought you— you would actually…” Jihoon manages to say through his crying and hiccups.

 

Soonyoung sits himself closer to Jihoon, placing his head on Jihoon’s petite shoulder and whispers while other arm preoccupied with caressing Jihoon’s hair, “so is that a yes?”

 

“Y-yeah. I will. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jihoon serenely smiles with another wave of tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ve always loved you, too.”

 

✿

 

 **bboy** : im

 

 **bboy** : no I can’t say it or else I’m going to cry again huuuuuuuuuuu

 

 **june** : awww haohao

 

 **bboy** : donT TOUCH ME IM SOFT

 

 **YourSaviour** : wha t

 

 **mommajeong** : HEY WHAT HAPPENED HAO

 

 **mommajeong** : WHY ARE YOU CRYING MY CHILD

 

 **june** : it’s a long story

 

 **bboy** : soonyoung……..

 

 **mommajeong** : SOONYOUNG?!!

 

 **bboy** : jihoon………..

 

 **mommajeong** : JIHOON??!

 

 **mommajeong** : GASSSPPPPPPP

 

 **emocean** : how many tissue boxes has it been jun

 

 **june** : 2 and it’s about to be his 3rd one

 

 **bboy** : I heard their converSAtion

 

 **bboy** : soonyounG hYung CONFESSED TO JIHOON HUUUUUUSIOOIAHZSUIBZHIE

 

 **bboy** : and asked jihoon hyungggg to be his HIS BOYFRIEND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **mommajeong** : WHAT

 

 **fashionpolice** : OH BOY

 

 **fashionpolice** : WHAT DID JIHOON SAY

 

 **mommajeong** : IF JIHOON DOESN'T SAY YES I WILL TO FLY MYSELF INTO THE SUN

 

 **fashionpolice** : SAME

 

 **emocean** : you guys are so violent omg

 

 **bboy** : guys

 

 **bboy** : jihoon said

 

 **bboy** : JIHOON SAID YES AKISDHDHUIWUWBZBCYRYUENABCUI

 

 **mommajeong** : YOOO IM ACTUALLY SO SOFT RN

 

 **fashionpolice** : KAKSNDHEIQINSNXHE SAME

 

 **bboy** : EIIRHEA WKW JSSJSJNXJJSJDHD

 

 **june** : and haohao is crying again ; w ;

 

 **june** : so cute when he cries~ 

 

 **june** : I mean what

 

 **june** : lol sorry

 

 **june** : oh look hes blushing now, i wonder what happened

 

 **bboy** : im on the chat dummy;;; I saw that

 

 **june** : you saw nothing :)

 

 **emocean** : whoa whOA WHOA JUN CAN YOU STOP JIHOON AND SOONYOUNG

 

 **june** : what

 

 **june** : what r they doing

 

 **emocean** : THEYRE MAKING OUT

 

 **emocean** : ON THE HOSPITAL BED

 

 **emocean** : STOP THEM????

 

 **june** : right

 

 **june** : it’s time to hajima bitches

 

 **naega hosh** : no lemme show hoonie how much I love him

 

 **YourSaviour** : aww that’s actually adorable

 

 **mommajeong** : uwu

 

 **daddycheol** : uwu

 

 **fashionpolice** : uwu

 

 **june** : uwu

 

 **bboy** : uwu

 

 **dog enthusiast** : uwu

 

 **emocean** : rip peaceful reading time, free of horny couples. Sigh.

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oooh, do you have any recommendations? I want to read to the puppies at the vet!

 

 **emocean** : just try the kids section at the libr

 

 **june** : lol wonwoo just froze

 

 **june** : he looks like death

 

 **june** : lolololololol

 

 **bboy** : gege

 

 **bboy** :  我们可以在一个私聊里聊一聊吗？1

 

 **june** : 当然可以啊~2

 

**Private chat with bboy**

* 

 **俊辉哥哥** : haohao, what’s wrong?

 

 **浩浩** : actually, nothing, dont worry :)

 

 **俊辉哥哥** : that smiley looks sad tho…

 

**Private chat with winwinnie*˚₊✧༚**

 

 **爱拼才会赢**  ：yes bro?

 

 **浩** ：what did you change your contact name to

 

 **浩** ：what even

 

 **浩** ：why

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：...

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：;)

 

 **浩** ：aNYWAYS

 

 **浩** ：I need your help

 

 **浩** ： bc you look so happy with yuta-ge

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：that’s because i am happy with yuta

 

 **浩** ：right.

 

 **浩** ：anyways

 

 **浩** ：i might like someone

 

 **浩** ：ahahahah

 

 **浩** ：that person

 

 **浩** ：may or may not be

 

 **浩** ：completely oblivious

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：*sigh*

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：what am i gonna do with you

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：i heard jihoon is in the hospital

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：and i know who you are talking about

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：junhui, right?

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：honestly you’re so obvious that you’re lucky junhui is this oblivious and stupid

 

 **浩** ：i guess

 

 **浩** ：...

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：are you blushing

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：lol bye

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：remember to confess

 

 **爱拼才会赢** ：idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> 1\. 我们可以在一个私聊里聊一聊吗？
> 
> Can we talk in the private chat?
> 
> 2\. 当然可以啊~
> 
> Of course we can~
> 
> Minghao’s username for Junhui is just haohao and his username with Winwin is just hao 
> 
> Also, Winwin’s username is a Chinese pun I don’t understand....Selina does though so it basically means Love Will Win or something lol
> 
> Junhui’s username is just Junhui brother. It makes more sense in Chinese(?)..it’s like hyung but Chinese...gēgē. I think Minghao named him that but I’m still confused about the chat system lmaoooo or it’s just Junhui’s name for him??
> 
> Earlier last week my friend asked me what kind of chat system are they using. I wasn’t really sure at first in all honesty, but then it slowly became a mix of Discord and some other chat system. Just think of it as if they’re chatting on Discord with an odd mix of other features.
> 
> More NCT mentions will be featured hahahahaha I love NCT I’m sorry lol


	9. Hao to fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the EXTREMELY late update ;;
> 
> At some point, jun and minghao speak mandarin so that’ll be in italics and marked with an * to ease confusion.

Minghao lowered his phone, Sicheng’s words swimming in his head from yesterday. _Should he confess?_

 

He was interrupted from his reverie by voices—

 

“Yah, Minghao! Wanna go drinking with us?” After hearing this, he deliberated for a little bit before shaking his head. Instead, he turned to the attention of his phone, now vibrating non-stop because of all the notifications spamming his message feed.

 

“You guys can go without me. I have an essay due tomorrow anyway.”

 

“You’re such a nerd,” Sicheng leered, shoving Minghao playfully by the shoulders.

 

“Watch your mouth before I shut you up _forcefully_ ,”  Minghao retorted back. Besides, Minghao liked being a try-hard for school.

 

Sicheng laughed it off, as they usually bicker like this. They were so close they could be considered as siblings. He picked up his phone, as well. “Yuta? Minghao isn’t coming so it’ll be just us and Junhui.”

 

Minghao felt a little disappointed in himself, after all, he never rejected an offer to go drinking from Sicheng and Yuta, _especially_ if he knew Junhui was going to be there. But! He wasn’t going to let that tiny, little bit of guilt that pained him, suffocated him, or tore through his heart, get to him….right? Minghao looked away from Sicheng, trying to avoid further damage to his heart.

 

Opening his messaging app, he was greeted with a flood of texts being shot from both Seungkwan and Hansol.

 

✿

 

 **fashionpolice** : I BET YOU WERE JUST USING ME FOR MY BODY YOU BLOODY HOE

 

 **vernot** : WHAT THE?L? FRICKK??......??????

 

 **june** : oh no boys he just said frick

 

 **dog enthusiast** : weewooweewoo thot patrol coming through

 

 **Chanosaur** : ou guys are so lame :D

 

 **vernot** : WERE YOU NOT THE ONE WHO APPROACHED ME FIRST???

 

 **fashionpolice** : OH I THINK YOU JUST SAID YES TO MAKE ME THINK I EVER HAD A CHANCE TO BE WITH YOU

 

 **fashionpolice** : JUST SO

 

 **fashionpolice** : YOU CAN

 

 **fashionpolice** : PLAY ME!!!

 

 **june** : huh

 

 **vernot** : WELL I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU

 

 **vernot** : YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED ME FOR SEX

 

 **Chanosaur** : pls calm down hyung :(

 

 **mommajeong** : hey hey let’s calm down boys

 

 **fashionpolice** : WOW HOW COUKLD U SAY THAT!??!???

 

 **mommajeong** : OI I SAID CALM DOWN

 

 **fashionpolice** : …

 

 **bboy** : whoa whoa whoa

 

 **bboy** : whats going on

 

 **fashionpolice** : oh I’ll tell you what’s going on

 

 **fashionpolice** : hansol here was just using me for sex the whole time we dated!!!!!

 

 **vernot** : hey that’s not me

 

 **vernot** : that was _you_ using _me_ for sex

 

 **fashionpolice** : how dare you,,,

 

 **fashionpolice** : you…

 

 **fashionpolice** : you…!

 

 **bboy** : hey stop fighting

 

_fashionpolice has gone offline_

 

 **vernot** : ….

 

 **vernot** : sigh

 

 **vernot** : ...

 

 **vernot** : ….

 

 **june** : …

 

 **dog enthusiast** : …

 

 **vernot** : I didn’t mean it for this to escalate so far :(

 

 **vernot** : hes probably crying right now…

 

 **YourSaviour** : well

 

 **YourSaviour** : hes not crying but he looks like he wants to strangle someone

 

 **bboy** : then why did you fight with him in the first place?

 

 **bboy** : ugh what even happened between you 2

 

 **vernot** : well

 

 **vernot** : actually

 

 **vernot** : now it seems embarrassing looking back on why we started fighting in the first place

 

 **vernot** : ok it

 

 **vernot** : it all started with

 

 **vernot** : a game of Mario kart

 

 **dog enthusiast** : wOw

 

 **bboy** : are you kidding me

 

 **daddycheol** : lol

 

 **mommajeong** : omg…

 

 **mommajeong** : what am I going to do with you pathetic children...

 

 **daddycheol** : ok that’s just ridiculous lmao

 

 **vernot** : hey here me out

 

 **vernot** : we were playing Mario kart and then Seungkwan lost against me

 

 **vernot** : obviously because I’m amazing at Mario kart

 

 **dog enthusiast** : probably not as good as me

 

 **june** : stfu I’m better

 

 **vernot** : and then things only got worse from there

 

 **YourSaviour** : ow he just punched me??

 

 **YourSaviour** : Hansol Vernon Choi, why would say that??

 

 **YourSaviour** : be careful with what you say _please_

 

 **YourSaviour** : now Seungkwans offended ;((

 

 **YourSaviour** : offended Seungkwan = moody upset Seungkwan

 

 **YourSaviour** : moody upset Seungkwan = me being abused

 

 **dog enthusiast** : jisoo being abused = the world ending oh nooooo

 

 **dog enthusiast** : jk pls don’t sue me XD

 

 **vernot** : he didn’t even read what I said before? I said I’m starting to regret it

 

 **YourSaviour** : welp

 

 **YourSaviour** : hes still sulking and abusing me

 

 **vernot** : and then he left my house and we started arguing online as well...

 

 **YourSaviour** : make up with him so he can stop kicking me off the couch

 

 **YourSaviour** : im trying to watch Sailor Moon here!

 

 **june** : lol

 

 **YourSaviour** : it’s lonely without seokminnie bc he’s out with friendssss :((

 

 **YourSaviour** : could my day get any worse???

 

 **YourSaviour** : Vernon pls make up with him 

 

 **vernot** : I don’t know if I can

 

 **vernot** : im just

 

 **vernot** : I feel like

 

 **vernot** : I don’t know

 

 **vernot** : I genuinely feel like seungkwan was just using me honestly

 

 **vernot** : im so

 

 **vernot** : I know I’m not supposed to be feeling like this

 

 **vernot** : and I’m sure Seungkwan feels the same as well

 

 **vernot** : it feels weird

 

 **vernot** : I can’t

 

 **vernot** : I can’t explain it….

 

 **bboy** : hey it’s okay

 

 **mommajeong** : we can talk about it vernon

 

 **emocean** : I got so many notifications what is this

 

 **emocean** : I was in the middle of something

 

 **bboy** :  so sorry we were interrupting you from stalking mingyu

 

 **dog enthusiast** : huh

 

 **emocean** : huh

 

 **emocean** : what do you mean

 

 **bboy** : we all know you sit in the cafe in front of where he works

 

 **bboy** : and stalk him

 

 **emocean** : what!???? No…???????????!!!!??!????!?

 

 **dog enthusiast** : ???

 

 **emocean** : it’s because that cafe is really comfortable you know…

 

 **dog enthusiast** : oh cool I thought you were actually stalking me for real haha

 

 **emocean** : besides Hoseok hyung likes giving me freebies

 

 **emocean** : yeah hahahha

 

 **emocean** : anywayyy sooo what happened channie :))

 

 **bboy** : avoiding the truth I see…

 

 **bboy** : I will expose you one day Jeon Wonwoo…..

 

 **emocean** : what have I done to deserve this unfair treatment

 

 **Chanosaur** : it seems like Hansol hyung and Seungkwan hyung got into a fight :(

 

 **daddycheol** : and now hansol doesn’t even know if Seungkwan still likes him

 

 **Chanosaur** : yeah :(

 

 **vernot** : im not even sure if he even loved me from the start

 

 **vernot** : was I just another hookup?

 

 **YourSaviour** : OMG OW

 

 **YourSaviour** : HEY SEUNGKWAN KEEPS LOOKINF OVER AT MY PHONE tO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT AND HE KEEPS PUNCHING ME????

 

 **june** : why don’t you just avoid seungkwan looking over your phone

 

 **YourSaviour** : im a child of God what did I do to deserve this

 

 **mommajeong** : okay listen up Hansol :)))

 

 **mommajeong** : if seungkwan reacted like that to what you just said

 

 **mommajeong** : wouldn’t you think he was actually feeling genuine about his feelings?

 

 **mommajeong** : and he got hurt by you accusing him of his feelings not being real

 

 **vernot** : but he’s also accusing m e!

 

 **vernot** : it doesn’t feel fair…

 

 **mommajeong** : I can understand what you’re going through but remember it’s not you vs. him, it’s you AND him vs. the problem. You two have to confront it with each other. Don’t be against him.

 

 **mommajeong** : you need to let him know you didn’t mean to hurt him

 

 **mommajeong** : and seungkwan needs to listen to you and apologize as well

 

 **mommajeong** : also, you two need to make your feeling sclear

 

 **daddycheol** : CRYSTAL CLEAR

 

 **daddycheol** : honestly you guys should have made it clear from the beginning

 

 **emocean** : really it felt kind of felt shallow

 

 **vernot** : what?

 

 **vernot** : wdym shallow

 

 **emocean** : you two never expressed your love or showed each other much affection on campus

 

 **emocean** : or literally anytime we hang out

 

 **dog enthusiast** : yeah it actually did feel like that

 

 **emocean** : whether it’ll be at Hoseok hyung’s cafe or us going shopping

 

 **vernot** : wel..

 

 **emocean** : Jeonghan and Seungcheol are right though

 

 **emocean** : hurry and make it up to him

 

 **vernot** : well…

 

 **vernot** : me an dseungkwan started ourt as strangers remember?

 

 **vernot** : I guess that’s why we didn’t really express much feeling to one another??

 

 **vernot** : cuz

 

 **vernot** : cuz we…….

 

 **mommajeong** : you two we’re still adjusting?

 

 **mommajeong** : yeah I understand where you come from.

 

 **mommajeong** : Seungcheol and I were like that at first too

 

 **vernot** : really?

 

 **mommajeong** : yep

 

 **daddycheol** : it’s a funny story actually

 

 **june** : lol chan get ready for your version of “how I met your mother”

 

 **Chanosaur** : lol

 

 **daddycheol** : I thought Jeonghan was a girl at first

 

 **bboy** : wtf

 

 **YourSaviour** : wow sinner

 

 **emocean** : and that’s how he turned bi

 

 **daddycheol** : he still had long hair and he was looking down when I first met him ok??

 

 **daddycheol** : but

 

 **daddycheol** : I didn’t like him because he was a girl or boy

 

 **daddycheol** : I fell in love with him because I thought he was the most beautiful when he laughed

 

 **daddycheol** : and the way he talked was nice

 

 **daddycheol** : and his voice was so sweet

 

 **daddycheol** : I mean everything he does is beautiful but chu kno what I meannn

 

 **mommajeong** : awwwwwww cheoliiiieeeeeeeee

 

 **vernot** : ok….

 

 **mommajeong** : oh oh oh

 

 **mommajeong** : remember when I slapped you bc u said u thought I was a girl?

 

 **mommajeong** : that’s still my golden moment loloololollll

 

 **daddycheol** : I was shocked when I found out you were a guy but honestly that made me like you even more

 

 **emocean** : shows how bi you are

 

 **bboy** : ...

 

 **bboy** : chan how r u feeling

 

 **Chanosaur** : oh this is nothing (⌒▽⌒)

 

 **Chanosaur** : they openly flirt in front on me everyday anyway ^^

 

 **june** : wow poor channie…

 

 **june** : poor channiieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **june** : kkkkkekkekkekeeke

 

 **vernot** : I see….

 

 **vernot** : now did you guys become so..

 

 **vernot** : comfortable around each other

 

 **mommajeong** : well

 

 **daddycheol** : it was really awkward at first when we officially started dating

 

 **mommajeong** : but we got closer the more we were around each other

 

 **mommajeong** : the more we talked to each other

 

 **mommajeong** : is all about that communication!

 

 **june** : dat communication yo

 

 **vernot** : communicationnnnn..

 

 **vernot** : so should I go see Seungkwan right now and confess my undying love for him once more?

 

 **mommajeong** : confess to him as many times as you need to!

 

 **daddycheol** : keep confessing to him of how much you love him until he gets sick of it lol

 

 **vernot** : ok cya gotta make a mad dash to seungkwan’s place

 

 **bboy** : bye

 

 **june** : communicationnn!

 

 **june** : byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

 **bboy** : …

 

________

 

_private chat with winwinnie*˚₊✧༚_

 

 **浩** : SICHENG WHAT DID YOU MAKE JUNHUI DRINK

 

 **浩** : HES ACTIN ALL WEIRD RN

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : um alcohol

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : what else would it be?

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : I told you we were going drinking remember?

 

 **浩** : but he normally doesn’t actually drink,,, he just goes out with us to have fun or something

 

 **浩** : and for free food

 

 **浩** : bc yuta gē always pays

 

 **浩** : he also doesn’t drink bc he drives me home…

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : tsk tsk, haohao.

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : he only drinks when _you_ aren’t around

 

 **浩** : what

 

 **浩** : why

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : why do you ask?

 

 **浩** : IM ASKING YOU A QUESTION WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME A QUESTION BACK??

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : ok ok sorry lol

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : but isn’t it obvious????????? (´∀｀*)

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : he doesn’t drink so he can drive you home safely

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : because lo and behold

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : he cares about you.

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : wow congratulations!!!!!! Here you’re awarded with the _most oblivious person in the world (next to mingyu) and need everything to be spelled out for them!!!!!_ Ahahhahahahahha

 

 **浩** :  Sicheng gē.

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : Sorry I won’t say anything anymore

 

 **浩** : wait why am I calling you gē again?

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : because

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : I like being addressed like that ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **浩** : you’re only a month older than me where’s the difference????

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : I like what I like so there!

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : the feeling of superiority thrills me

 

 **浩** : not when you’re with Yuta…

 

 **爱拼才会赢** :

 

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : but srsly tho

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : just confess~ ( ´∀｀)~

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : did you know that Junhui’s a bad drunk?

 

 **浩** : um he never drinks around me so I wouldn’t know…

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : right

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : but he keeps blabbering about how cute you are to him~

 

 **浩** : w

 

 **浩** : wtf why

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : idk lmao think for yourself hhahhahaha

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : yuta keeps recording everything hes saying this is great

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : more blackmail material hahhahaahha

 

 **浩** : I don’t think he likes me like that though

 

 **浩** : I mean

 

 **浩** : hes straight

 

 **浩** : and he always calls me cute

 

 **浩** : cute as in the little brother type of cute

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : ohhhh sibling-zoned that must hurt

 

 **浩** : stfu

 

 **浩** : even when the guys are teasing about me and junhui being “boyfriends”

 

 **浩** : he laughs it off so easily

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : tsk tsk tskkkkkkkk I’m disappointed

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : man you really do need everything to be spelled out for you

 

 **浩** : I just don’t wanna get my hopes up...that’s all

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : whatever~

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : it’s almost time for us to go~

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : please come pick junhui up

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : here’s the address: __________

 

 **浩** : wait what

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : I’ll be waiting for you to pick Junhui up!

 

 **浩** : what no

 

 **浩** : why can’t you do it yourself

 

 **浩** : I cant drive yet though

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : don’t worry~ the bar we’re at is closer to his place than the other ones we go to

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : if you don’t come to pick jun up we’re going to leave him there

 

 **浩** : hey you can’t do that!?

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : um yes I can

 

 **爱拼才会赢** : bye haohao~!

 

 **浩** : wait please

 

 **浩** : im not ready for this

 

 **浩** : I don’t know how to handle him when he’s drunk????

 

 **浩** : sicheng pls

 

 **浩** : sicheng?

 

 **浩** : why do I have to call you gē for you to respond

 

 **浩** : SICHENG GĒ????

 

 **浩** : ...

 

 **浩** : ugh I hate you

 

✿

 

Minghao slid on a hoodie (it was Junhui’s, left over from one of his previous visits, and quite oversized on Minghao), shoved his phone in a pocket, and rushed out the door of his apartment, sprinting into the elevator.

 

He assured himself of the address on GOogLE maPs, and this was one of the instances where he was glad he had mobile data, the other one was so that he could text his friends anytime (and text Junhui whenever).  When he finally arrived at the club, triple-checked the address, he pushed open the heavy double doors, immediately hit in the face with the smell of alcohol, drugs, and sweaty bodies paired with way-too-loud bass boosted music quite literally hurting his ears. Oh how reluctant he was to enter such a place.

 

Minghao shoved through the crowd, muttering half-hearted apologies to people that gave him dirty looks. Others were too drunk to care, and he swore he got ground on at least three times. He found Yuta and Sicheng making out against a wall. He was extremely irritated and had no left over patience to deal with those two just eating each other’s faces, and proceeded to yank Sicheng off of Yuta. Yuta was annoyed but relaxed once he saw that it was his fellow violent little brother that asked him about Junhui’s whereabouts.

 

“I dunno, he probably got annoyed by Yuta and I making out all the time, try the dance floor” slurred Sicheng, “can I go back to my takoyaki prince nowww?” Minghao only nodded, the look on his face so obviously disapproving and judging, but what kind of drunkard could tell? The two lovebirds continued and Minghao couldn’t bear to look any longer.

 

And so, Minghao set out on a little adventure to find Junhui. His eyes darted around the room, eyeing anyone who looked remotely like his elder. Instead of standing there looking dumbfounded or like some kid who looked like he lost his parents, he hesitated for a moment before swimming into the horde of people. 

 

Though the dance floor was spacious, taking up a lot of the club’s room, it was also filled to the brim with people. This just made finding Junhui harder for poor disoriented Minghao. He looked to his left, a drunken man pestering him for drinks and a nasty view of Yuta and Sicheng continuing their make-out session. When Minghao looked to his right— there he was, his blonde elder who fell asleep with his head buried in his arms that rested on top of the table he was seated at.

 

 _”Even when he's sleeping he looks great”_ Minghao stared at Junhui in with a daze, unwilling to move so he could admire Junhui’s perfectly sculpted face. _He shouldn't even exist because of how handsome he is...it's unfair,”_ He thought to himself while gently pinching Junhui’s nose. Damn, he even looked great with his nose pinched.

 

The blonde woke up startled because of the lack of oxygen he was getting from his nose. It took him a while to wake up but when he did, the younger’s heart couldn't help but skip a beat with the way Junhui’s eyes studied him.

 

Two and two clicked together and a joy filled him when he realized it was Minghao. In Junhui’s drunken state, his happiness doubled. ”Oh! It’s Haohao~!”

 

The blonde, obviously still _very_ tipsy, immediately leapt up to hug Minghao, nuzzling his face into Minghao’s neck.

 

*“ _Gē， you’re drunk._ ”

 

*” _I’m not_ ~“  Junhui nuzzled his head deeper into Minghao’s neck, and now the reason for Minghao’s red face was no longer the lights in the club.

 

“Brooo, your ears are reeeeddd”  Sicheng drunkenly slurred. Somehow, Sicheng managed to push through the crowd to reach them and drag Yuta along with him. His judging gaze directed at Minghao made the younger shove Junhui a little to a more comfortable proximity. Junhui pouted at the sudden harsh treatment, Sicheng only giggled, “I guess Junhui’s really wasted ahah ahaha~!”

 

*“ _I’m really not~_ ” Junhui whined, latching onto Minghao again.

 

*“ _Gē， you’re really drunk，otherwise you wouldn’t speak Mandarin in a place like this._ ”

 

*“ _Haohao，dance with me~_ ”

 

Minghao’s heart skipped another beat.

 

*“ _Gē， you’re drunk，just go home with me,_ ” the exasperated (and flushed) Minghao insisted.

 

*“ _I wanna sleep on the same bed as Haohao,_ ” Junhui was definitely wasted at this point.

 

“Bro, thats pretty gay.”

 

“Sicheng, you’re pretty gay.”

 

“Where’s the lie?” Yuta popped up from behind Sicheng, then dragged him into the crowd, promptly disappearing. Most likely to go back to sucking each other off again.

 

Minghao huffed and dragged the very drunk, very whiny Junhui all the way back to their building, only to realize that Junhui had passed out and his keys were nowhere to be found. He sighed and adjusted Junhui’s position, which had gone from being dragged to being piggybacked, and stalked towards the elevator, now looking 20% taller because of the almost equally tall man situated on his back. The half-asleep woman in the elevator jolts when she sees the tall shadow, then frowns judgingly as the two men become more visible. Minghao glares her down, internally thankful that he lives on the floor directly above. The less time spent with homophobes the better. Besides, he was pretty sure Junhui was quite straight (Sicheng would disagree, saying that every straight thing is bent in at least one part, but Sicheng doesn’t matter in this situation).

 

He kicks open the door to his apartment, and a sleepy looking Wonwoo trudges out of his room to take a look at who just entered his home before returning to his room, unfazed. Junhui decides to wake up at that moment, now about 70% sober, before whining about wanting to cuddle Minghao. So Minghao does the sensible thing and hands him a change of clothes and one of those galaxy bath bombs he likes so much and shoves him in the bathroom.

 

“Don’t talk to me until you’re clean. I will not tolerate my bed smelling like alcohol.”

 

Junhui nods, and half an hour later, he stalks into Minghao’s bedroom, hair still wet, before flopping onto Minghao, then cuddling into him. Minghao whines, trying to hold back a little giggle, and tries to push him off, but soft Junhui is determined Junhui and determined Junhui has a grip like a vise. Minghao gives up, wrapping his arms around the elder and drifted off.

 

Minghao didn’t know, but Junhui was awake. Junhui looked content with his action, and gently stroked his hair with a sad smile on his face. It was hard to place a finger of what exactly troubled him, he couldn’t figure it out either. An uncomfortable itch crept from behind his back and he shudders, pulling the weighted blanket higher up. He was too tired to deal with right now, and so he goes back to facing Minghao.

 

 _“Oh, he’s adorable when he’s sleeping…”_ Junhui sighs, and his eyes flutter shut, his grip on Minghao tightening.

 

✿

 

They wake up the next morning, legs entangled, to the sound of a shutter. Well, Minghao wakes up. Junhui is still conked out. Minghao groans and waves away a giggly Wonwoo (and is that Mingyu in the doorway, as well?) who is holding a polaroid _and_ a phone.

 

“Wait. Wonwoo, what’s that in your hand?” Minghao glares daggers at Wonwoo, hoping his suspicion wasn’t true. Was he taking pictures of them? He was so going to kill him when he gets himself out of this tangled puzzle that was Junhui.

 

A faint yell was returned from Wonwoo after he quickly ran out his room with Mingyu, “no it’s nothing, just go back to sleep with Junhui!” with giggles in between every word. He runs off, closing the door with a yell of something intelligible.

 

Apparently the ruckus caused by the two woke up Junhui, who’s hand immediately traveled up to massage his temples, groaning at the hangover. Minghao hands him the water and aspirin on the bedside table, mentally thanking Wonwoo (and maybe Mingyu). Minghao stumbled sleepily out of his room, closely followed by Junhui.

 

Minghao felt that it was in the mornings when Junhui was nicest to be around, when it was too early for him to be flirting all the time, when Junhui was Junhui and not “Jun” and not the love interest of a crowd of girls. When Minghao was Minghao and not “Jun’s friend that follows him everywhere”. He wishes this relationship, this _feeling,_ could be their always. But he wasn’t stupid. He knew that in a few short hours they’ll go back to the usual fling of things. Just friends.

 

He sighed, a hint of his exhaustion seeped out with every exhale. They’ve both woken up by now, so Minghao sat Junhui down on the sofa and stalked to the kitchen to cook.

 

When he was cracking the eggs for omelettes after already making the rest of the breakfast, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and warm breath on his neck.

 

“Looks good, Haohao” Junhui whispered into his ear.

 

“Boi you better back up or you won’t get food. You can hug me later,” Minghao gently pushed him off despite his harsh words, the remnants of a blush lingering on his cheeks. He focused so hard not to look away from the omelettes Junhui would have mistaken Minghao for being some sort of egg perfectionist.

 

Junhui settled on one of the bar stools by the counter, propping his head on one arm as he stared almost lovingly at Minghao’s back.

 

 _“I wonder how he would look, cooking for me, with only an apr-cleanthoughtscleanthoughtsjisoosamen”_ Junhui coughed, trying to mask the growing blush on his cheeks. 

 

Minghao swiveled around. He had just finished plating the omelettes when he heard coughing behind him.

 

“Gē, do you need some water?”

 

Junhui politely declined it, cheeks pink. Instead, he got up and approached the cupboard, getting chopsticks for the two of them. As they sat, silently eating their food and trying to avoid the will to stare at the other, Wonwoo barged into the kitchen, raiding the freezer and letting out a small noise of contentment when he pulled out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

“I can tell y’all are mentally stripping each other. Just kiss already, dammit,” Wonwoo grabbed 2 spoons on his way out of the kitchen, leaving 2 chinese boys to blush helplessly at their food, a moderately comfortable atmosphere turned awkward.

 

Minghao was the first to react, calling down the hallway with an exclamation of,  “as if you and Mingew are any better!” and a distant chorus of “Hey!” and garbled mumbling, probably due to walls and ice cream.

 

Minghao snorted, and turned back to face Junhui, only to see that Junhui was focused on his phone, staring at a stream of texts from someone.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Some girl from the club last night, I don’t even know how she got my number.” Junhui tapped a button near the bottom of the screen with a flourish.

 

“Blockedt.” Junhui said, with extra emphasis to pronounce the ‘t’.

 

“Why are you so extra?”

 

“You love me, so why complain?” 

 

Wonwoo walked back in, grabbing a bag of chips. “Where the lie at, though?”

 

“Go back to your boyfriend, Wonu”

 

Wonwoo muttered something incoherent along the lines of “he’s not my boyfriend” and shuffled back to his room.

 

Minghao decided to ignore those last few words that came from Junhui’s mouth by stuffing his face with food, he knew Junhui just meant it as a joke. “Hey don’t eat that fast. You’ll choke” Junhui said with a light chuckle. The younger looked down, hiding another blush.

 

“Yeah whatever. You should start eating, too. If you don’t like it, just give some to me.”

 

“I’ll eat anything you’ll make, though, Haohao~.”

 

“You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Ah, this really wasn’t good for Minghao’s heart. Nonetheless, he contently chatted away with Junhui, having Wonwoo endlessly interrupt him while getting snacks, and always blushing at every cringey pickup line Junhui utters.

 

 _“If good things like this keep happening to me, I’ll feel like I’ll get punished for it soon,”_ but he still wants to enjoy it while it lasts. He wants to enjoy the feeling while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m so sorry for the late update again :(
> 
> We used to update like every week but I don’t think that’s possible now. We might update every 2 weeks at best so please bear with us ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
>  Also we have a discord server now,, join it and you can scream at us to update faster hahha https://discord.gg/RSsbzd (the first link didn’t work so I’m updating it again sorry ;-;)
> 
> Anyway, what were your thoughts on this chapter? Please comment below and tell me what you liked and what could be improved ahahhaah 
> 
> Thanks again for reading chapter 9 of Hit Me Up (*´꒳`)


End file.
